Ending The Circle
by joedan84
Summary: FINISHED!!! The last of my Circle Series. Chlark, and Leana. (I'm horrible with summaries!)
1. Default Chapter

Started: August 10, 2002  
  
Finished: September 7, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. If I did I would take Pete, give Clark to Maryclare, Lex to Lauren, and Chloe to Alicia. Then we'd all stone Lana.  
  
New Circle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Your house is so beautiful, Chlo," Lana said, running her hand over the back of the over stuffed couch.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said with a grin. "Who would ever think that I would own a farm?"  
  
"You once said, you can take the boy out of the farm, but not the farm out of the boy. Obviously you couldn't do either," Lana said fondly.  
  
Both women laughed. They jumped when a high pitched scream rang through the house. The women exchanged looks and Chloe knew immediately.  
  
"Lauren!" Chloe's eyes grew wide as she raced into her daughter's playroom. The five-year-old was sitting in the middle of a pile of dolls. Most were gifts from her Aunt Lana and Uncle Lex. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her small fists were on either side of her head. Chloe rushed to her side and fell to her knees.  
  
"Lauren? What is it? What's wrong?" Chloe asked frantically.  
  
Lauren didn't answer. Tears streamed from her eyes as she began to rock herself back and forth.  
  
Chloe turned to Lana, pure fear in her eyes. "Lan, get Clark. Hurry!"  
  
Lana ran from the room. She met Lex and Clark who were racing in from the barn where they were working on the tractor.  
  
"Lana, what is it?" Lex asked, searching Lana's face with his eyes.  
  
"Lauren," Lana breathed. "Something's wrong with Lauren."  
  
At his daughter's name, Clark raced off in a blur. Lex wrapped his arm around Lana's waist and the two made their way back to the playroom. They stood in the doorway and watched as Chloe and Clark tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Lauren still had her eyes closed tightly, only now she was in her mother's lap.  
  
Chloe looked up at Clark, distress taking over her features. "Clark, she screamed and when I came in she was like this. She refuses to open her eyes, and she won't tell me what's wrong."  
  
Clark knelt by Lauren. He had a vague idea about what was happening. "Lauren, does your head hurt?" he asked gently.  
  
Lauren nodded slightly in answer.  
  
"Sweetie, I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes and tell Daddy what you see. Can you do that?" Clark asked gently. "Come on, baby. Open your eyes and tell me what you see."  
  
Lauren took a ragged breath and opened her green eyes. She shrieked and flung herself away from her parents, shutting her eyes tightly once more.  
  
Clark nodded in understanding, then stood and scooped Lauren into his arms. "It's alright, Laur. I know it's scary, but it will go away. Don't be scared, Mommy and Daddy are here."  
  
Lana took a step into the room. "Clark, what is it?"  
  
Clark looked to Lana. "X-ray vision," he said quietly. "She's getting x-ray vision."  
  
Chloe stood. "But I thought-"  
  
"Apparently she *is* getting powers. It's the only logical explanation. Her head hurt. That's what happened to me when I started getting x-ray vision. Terrible headaches. When she opened her eyes she was scared. I think she was scared because she was seeing through us," Clark explained as Lauren tucked her head into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Clark, if there's anything I can do," Lex said compassionately.  
  
"Actually, there is," Clark replied. "Lauren can't go to daycare until she learns to control this."  
  
"I'll watch her," Lana offered. "I just have the night classes at the college, but by then you two are home. Then a few hours at the Talon, but Lauren can come with me."  
  
Clark nodded. "I'm not totally positive that's what it is," he said, pulling Lauren away so he could look into her face. "Lauren, look at me. Tell Daddy what you saw."  
  
Lauren's bottom lip quivered as she opened her bright green eyes. She looked around to make sure everything was normal. "I was scared, Mommy," she said, reaching out to Chloe.  
  
Chloe took Lauren and held her tightly. "I know baby. Can you explain to Mommy what you saw?"  
  
"You looked like those pictures," Lauren said, trying to form the right words in her tiny head.  
  
"What pictures?" Chloe asked, running her fingers through Lauren's shoulder-length blond hair.  
  
"The ones that you showed me. The ones the doctor gave you when you hurt your arm," Lauren tried to explain, her bottom lip quivering  
  
"The *x-rays* from when you broke your arm, Chlo" Lex said, knowing what Lauren was talking about. "Did you show them to Lauren?"  
  
Chloe shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Lauren, we looked like the picture?"  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"You're right, Clark. You're right," Chloe said, handing Lauren to Lex. She slowly walked from the room.  
  
Clark started to follow her, but Lana put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Let me talk to her."  
  
Clark gave in and he and Lex began to play with Lauren.  
  
"Chlo? Are you okay?" Lana asked, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
  
Chloe lifted her head to meet Lana's eyes. Chloe looked ready to cry. "I thought she would be."  
  
"Normal?" Lana asked, putting her arm around Chloe's shoulders.  
  
Chloe laughed. "We figured if she didn't show any signs by now, she wouldn't have any powers. How am I going to raise a child that I know nothing about? I can't tell her it will be alright, because I don't know that it will. I can't tell her that I understand, because I don't. I can't tell her it's normal for someone like her, because I don't know what it is to be someone like her," Chloe explained. She seemed almost afraid that she didn't know her daughter.  
  
"Chloe, I don't know what to tell you. I wish I did. I don't know, but I know someone who does," Lana said, wishing she could make Chloe feel better. "Why don't I drop you off at Martha's?"  
  
Chloe smiled gratefully. "You always have the best ideas. Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're sure?" Martha asked, reaching over to take Chloe's hand.  
  
Chloe nodded at Martha from across the large kitchen table. "Her head hurt, then she was scared when she opened her eyes. She said that Clark and I looked like the x-ray I showed her."  
  
Martha nodded. "That's what happened to Clark, but he was much older than this. But by this age he already had his strength and speed."  
  
"I know. That's why we figured she wouldn't have any of his powers, but apparently we were wrong," Chloe said sadly.  
  
"What is it about this that bothers you?" Martha asked, trying to comfort Chloe.  
  
"That I know nothing about my daughter. She's half-superhuman. I don't know anything about that. I know about Clark, but like you said by this point he had strength and speed and nothing else. Lauren only has x-ray vision. I mean, it's not like we have a long line of precedents," Chloe told Martha.  
  
"I didn't have any precedents either, Chloe. You just have to go with it. The fact that it's Clark's daughter makes it that much easier. With Clark, when he started floating, or having headaches we had no idea what was going on with our son. With Lauren you can see these things coming, Chloe. If she starts to float, or lift Clark's truck," Martha continued, her eyes shining with love. "Then you know what's going on."  
  
"You're right," Chloe admitted, squeezing Martha's hand. "I should be grateful for that. I have Clark, right?"  
  
Martha grinned. "Absolutely."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Of course I'm grateful I have Clark, I mean that I have him as an example as to what will happen to my daughter."  
  
"Now remember, Lauren isn't fully human, or fully superhuman. Her powers may not develop like Clark's. The human genes mixing with Clark's may form completely different powers. Do you understand?" Martha asked, narrowing her eyes at Chloe.  
  
"You mean she may gain the rest of Clark's powers, or even totally different ones?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Exactly. I know we discussed this when she was born, but I just want you to be ready if something else comes up. Now, what are you going to do during the day? She can't go to her play group," Martha replied, her eyes searching Chloe's face.  
  
"Clark can't watch her because he ha has to work on the farm, and I have my job at the Ledger. So, Lana offered to watch her during the day," Chloe explained.  
  
"Lana's a good friend," Martha said, thinking of the brunette.  
  
"We're very lucky to have both Lana and Lex. They've been the truest of friends. To tell you the truth I thought it was over when they found out about Clark," Chloe admitted, standing and walking to the door.  
  
"I'm glad they understood. Call me if you ever need an extra sitter," Martha told Chloe.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Thanks, Martha. I think I'll go home and talk to Clark about it."  
  
Martha embraced Chloe. "Come back anytime, sweetheart."  
  
"I will," Chloe said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Do you want Jonathan to give you a ride?" Martha asked, looking to the barn where her husband was.  
  
"No, I'll walk. It's the benefit of living so close," Chloe replied, walking onto the porch. "Thank you, Martha."  
  
"Bye, Chloe," Martha said, waving as Chloe's figure receded across the fields.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Lex found Lana she was laying out on a large, red, plush couch in the library. She seemed as if she was deep in thought.  
  
Lex sat on the edge of the couch and tucked a strand of her long silky hair behind her ear. "You okay?"  
  
Lana sighed, and continued to look into the fire. She brought her hand up and held onto Lex's wrist as his fingers caressed her cheek. "I want a child of my own, Lex."  
  
Lex smiled. "I know."  
  
"Why can't we have kids, Lex?" Lana asked, her brown eyes searching Lex's.  
  
"You know why, sweetheart," Lex replied gently, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Then let's do something about it. We've been trying for years now. Let's go see a doctor. We have to do something," Lana exclaimed, scooting so that she was sitting up.  
  
Lex rested his hand on her thigh. "Alright. I'll call Dr. Vargas and set up appointments."  
  
"I'm sorry; I just had great plans for a big family. Then to try and fail," Lana said softly, taking Lex's hand.  
  
"I know, Lan. I know," Lex said, looking into her eyes. "Something else is wrong."  
  
Lana looked into the fire. "Nothing, Lex."  
  
"There's something," Lex said, trying to get a feel for what his wife was thinking. "If you decide to share I'll be in my study."  
  
"Lex?" Lana asked as Lex neared the door.  
  
"Hmm?" Lex turned back to Lana.  
  
"Don't stay up too late," Lana replied. She was constantly trying to take care of him.  
  
Lex grinned. "With a wife like you, why wouldn't I want to go to bed?" Lex ducked when Lana threw a pillow at him. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day Lana greeted Chloe at the door of the mansion when Chloe came to drop off Lauren.  
  
"Hey, Lan. Just to warn you, she had another attack last night. Scared the hell out of Clark and me. She seems to have them when she's tired, but they scare her so she won't sleep. Meaning she'll be tired today," Chloe said, setting Lauren in the toy room Lex had prepared for her when she was born.  
  
Lana nodded. "Got it. I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
Chloe winced slightly. "Actually, call Clark. He's more of the expert on this, and for obvious reasons, can get here faster."  
  
"What if she wants her mommy?" Lana asked, putting her hand on Chloe's arm.  
  
Chloe laughed. "No time for pity parties, Lana. I've gotta run. Call Clark if anything happens; if he needs me he'll call me. She's getting used to the headaches, so they're not quite as debilitating as they were last week at the farm. Also, she hasn't eaten yet so she might get hungry."  
  
"We'll be fine," Lana assured her friend, giving her a quick hug before Chloe bolted out of the mansion. Lana made her way back to the playroom. "Hey, cutie. You hungry?"  
  
Lauren looked up at Lana with beautiful clear green eyes. "Yes, Aunt Lana."  
  
Lana smiled lovingly down at the girl. "How about a big bowl of pasta salad with some apple sauce on the side?" Lana asked, naming Lauren's favorite foods.  
  
Lauren nodded emphatically.  
  
"I'll be right back," Lana said, making her way to the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Lana was reading in the library when she heard a soft scream.  
  
"Aunt Lana!!" she heard Lauren call. "Aunt Lana!"  
  
Lana tossed her book on the couch and jogged into the playroom. Lauren was on the floor, her head in her hands.  
  
"Aunt Lana, it hurts. I want my Daddyyyyy!" Lauren said, beginning to cry.  
  
Lana gathered Lauren into her arms. "Daddy will be right here, baby," Lana crooned, walking into the hall to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Clark said into the phone.  
  
"Clark, it's happening again. She wants you," Lana said shortly over Lauren's crying.  
  
"I'll be right there," Clark said. Almost a minute and a half later Clark was walking through the door.  
  
Lana handed Lauren to him. Lauren wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and buried her face in his neck. Clark walked into the sitting room and set Lauren on his lap.  
  
"Lauren, open your eyes," he prodded.  
  
Lauren sniffed and did what she was told.  
  
"Look at my hand. Now think real hard and try to make it stop," Clark urged. "Think really hard."  
  
Lauren squinted her small eyes at Clark's hand. She sniffed once more then smiled. "It stopped, Daddy."  
  
Clark grinned. "That's my girl. I knew you could do it."  
  
Lana tilted her head curiously. Her gaze caught Clark's attention and he started to explain. "We're trying to get her to control it on her own. She seems to be adjusting a whole lot quicker than I did."  
  
"That's good, right?" Lana asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
Clark laughed. "Yes. If she can control it, the headaches and flashes will stop. She'll be able to turn it on and off at will."  
  
"Can I help her?" Lana asked, looking as Lauren happily hugged Clark's neck.  
  
"Sure," Clark exclaimed. "If you want to get her to try to use her x- ray vision it would be great for her to practice as much as possible."  
  
"Great," Lana said, turning to Lauren. "Lauren, I think I heard Mary say she was baking a chocolate cake. She said it was for a little girl with blond hair, and green eyes who loved her parents very much. Do you know anyone like that?"  
  
Lauren's eyes lit up. "That's me! That's me!"  
  
Clark and Lana laughed. "Go see if she'll give you some. Tell her Aunt Lana said you could have the biggest piece."  
  
Lauren squirmed off of Clark's lap and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"You're really great with her," Clark pointed out.  
  
Lana sighed. "Yeah, well."  
  
"Have you and Lex found out anything yet?" Clark asked, walking with Lana toward the kitchen.  
  
"We go for check-ups next week. I think on Monday," Lana said, her voice holding a hint of sadness.  
  
Clark put his arm around Lana's shoulders. "I'm sure everything will be okay."  
  
Lana shook her head once, her ponytail swishing from side to side. "If everything was okay we'd have a child by now, Clark."  
  
"I know, but you can't lose hope," Clark said, opening the door to the kitchen.  
  
Lana smiled. "You sound like a Hallmark card. It's just hard to keep up hope, when we've been trying since our honeymoon, almost six years ago."  
  
Clark's smile was weak, "I wish I knew what to tell you, Lan." Clark laughed when he saw Lauren. She had chocolate cake in a circle around her mouth.  
  
"Look at how messy you are. Did you eat the whole cake or did you save Daddy a piece?" Lana asked, sitting next to the small girl.  
  
"Actually, I have to get back to the farm," Clark said, smiling at Lana and Lauren  
  
"Lauren, tell Daddy bye," Lana said, smiling at Lauren.  
  
Clark leaned down and Lauren kissed his cheek, smearing cake on his face. "Bye bye, Daddy."  
  
Lana handed Clark a napkin. "Thanks," Clark told her. "Bye Lauren. You be good for Aunt Lana and do what she tells you."  
  
"I will Daddy," Lauren agreed, focusing her attention back onto her cake. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Lex Luthor," Lex said into the phone, picking it up from where it lay on his desk.  
  
"Hey, Lex. Is Lana around?" asked a cheery voice.  
  
"What? You don't want to talk to me anymore?" Lex teased.  
  
"You know I absolutely love talking to you, but where's Lana?" Chloe asked again, laughter in her voice.  
  
Lex laughed. "Let me find her. She's here somewhere," Lex said, standing and leaving the room.  
  
"I still don't see how you never lose her in that castle of yours. If I were Lana I would get hopelessly lost," Chloe said, happily.  
  
"Having lived here the last eleven years I know my way around, Chlo. Besides, I know all of Lana's favorite places to go, so I check there first," Lex explained. "Just a second."  
  
"Ok," Chloe said.  
  
Lex covered the phone with his hand, but Chloe could still hear him. "Jessica, have you seen Mrs. Luthor?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The mistress is in the guest bedroom," Jessica replied, lowering her eyes.  
  
As hard as Lex tried he couldn't get the servants to stop treating him like royalty, or at least get them to stop treating him like Lionel. "Thank you. Chlo, you still there?"  
  
"So, I guess you do lose her, huh?" Chloe asked, beginning to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Lex said, swinging open a large wooden door. "Lan, Chlo's on the phone."  
  
Lana was smoothing the dark print comforter over the large canopy bed. She smiled at Lex, kissed him quickly, then took the phone. "Hey, Chloe."  
  
"I heard that," Chloe said in a complaining tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, like you never kiss Clark when we're around," Lana said, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Lex began to help her smooth the comforter, but she waved him away.  
  
"Clark has given me the night off. No baby-sitting, no smelly farmboy, no nothing. You want to go do something?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You know, if he smells that bad you can tell him to take a shower," Lana teased, laughing at Lex's quizzical look.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Believe me, on occasion I do. So?"  
  
"Just a sec," Lana said, taking the phone from her ear and looking at Lex. "Chloe and I are going out tonight. Got any problems with that?"  
  
Lex smirked. "What would you say if I did?"  
  
"That I didn't care, I was going anyway," Lana retorted, her eyes daring Lex to comment.  
  
"Then go," Lex said with a wave of his hand and a heavy sigh. "Don't worry about your husband here all alone with no one to talk to."  
  
Lana grinned. "Okay, Chlo."  
  
"Good, and tell Lex that Martha's taking Lauren so he should expect Clark by seven," Chloe told her friend.  
  
"Aw, and he was so looking forward to playing the lonely husband," Lana said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye," Chloe replied.  
  
"Bye," Lana said, hanging up. "Looks like you'll have company after all. Martha's taking Lauren, so Clark's coming over tonight."  
  
"Well, that ruins my plans," Lex said, standing as if to leave the room.  
  
Lana reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in front of herself. She grabbed his shirt and brought him down for a kiss. "Do you have any plans for right now?" she asked sexily.  
  
"Oh you know, this and that," Lex said, trying his hardest not to smile.  
  
"And what about the other?" Lana whispered, laying back on the bed and pulling Lex with her.  
  
"The other's.okay," Lex said with a grin as they began to kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is your idea of a night on the town?" Lana asked, perusing the place of choice.  
  
"Hey, we've had lots of good times here. Don't knock it," Chloe warned, opening the door.  
  
"I'm not knocking it," Lana said, then began to laugh. "I own it."  
  
"And that makes it not the ideal place to spend time away from your worries and problems?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana smiled. "Only you could make the Talon seem like the place of your dreams."  
  
"I'm just good with words, what can I say?" Chloe asked, sitting in a large, maroon, plush chair.  
  
Lana sat in the chair opposite Chloe's. "It's just that when I think 'night on the town' I think clubs and restaurants."  
  
"And neon lights?" Chloe asked, smiling. "As much as I love our romps into Metropolis to all of Lex's 'hot spots' I just wanted to relax."  
  
"Hey Lana, Chloe. What can I get you?" a waitress asked, walking up to the two girls.  
  
"Espresso frap," Chloe replied, smoothing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Go easy on the espresso, Madison. Chloe actually needs to sleep tonight," Lana said, earning a dirty look from Chloe. "And I'll take an iced caramel macchiato."  
  
"Be right back," Madison said, leaving the table.  
  
"Hey, you're ruining the fun," Chloe complained.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Lana said, looking in the other direction.  
  
"Don't blow me off, Luthor!" Chloe said, raising her voice and emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kent," Lana retorted, also emphasizing the last word.  
  
Chloe leaned back against the chair ad rested her head, shutting her eyes.  
  
"How are you, really?" Lana asked, looking over at her best friend.  
  
"I'm fine," Chloe said, not opening her eyes. "We're working with Lauren to get her to control her vision. No progress yet. Martha comes over and helps a lot when it gets to be too tiring."  
  
"Is she learning?" Lana asked, tucking one leg under herself.  
  
"She can turn it off, but not on," Chloe said, raising her head and looking at Lana. "How about you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa," Lex said, as Clark shot a pool ball across the room. "Easy, Clark."  
  
Clark ran a hand through his wavy black hair. "Sorry, Lex."  
  
Lex chuckled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you think something's wrong?" Clark asked catching the ball Lex tossed to him.  
  
"The only time one of your powers gets away from you is when something's wrong," Lex pointed out.  
  
"How do you know so much about me?" Clark asked, his face growing into a wide smile.  
  
"Maybe eleven years of being friends?" Lex asked, lining up his shot. "So, what's up?"  
  
"You don't know what's up?" Clark asked, sending Lex a sly look.  
  
"I bet I do. It's Chloe. She's upset because Lauren goes to you when she gets her headaches," Lex expertly hit a ball into the corner pocket. "Chloe feels helpless."  
  
Clark sighed and sat on the edge of the pool table. "And I feel helpless because of it. I don't know what to do. Lauren doesn't come to me because she loves me more, she comes to me because she knows I have the same thing and Chloe doesn't."  
  
"She figures since Daddy has x-ray vision, he'll be able to help make it better," Lex rephrased. "Have you talked to Lauren?"  
  
"No. What do you tell a five-year-old who is having flashes of powers? It's not that simple, Lex," Clark explained.  
  
"You tell her that her Mommy loves her, and can help her. That her Mommy knows what's going on," Lex said, gesturing for Clark to take his shot.  
  
"But Chloe doesn't know what's going on," Clark said, easily hitting a ball into the side pocket.  
  
"Chloe doesn't want to believe she knows what's going on. She's afraid, Clark," Lex said, looking at Clark.  
  
"Why would she be afraid?" Clark asked, narrowing his eyes at Lex in concentration.  
  
Lex took a deep breath. "Clark, she knows how to handle these 'flashes.' She's afraid that something else will happen that she'll not know how to deal with."  
  
"Oh," Clark said, sitting on a chair next to the table with a plop.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lana, no!" Chloe said, sitting straight up and reaching for Lana's hand. "You can't think that."  
  
"Why not, Chloe?" Lana asked, shifting in her chair.  
  
"Lana, it can't be you," Chloe insisted, turning her knees so she was totally facing Lana.  
  
"Can we go somewhere more private, Chlo?" Lana asked, standing up.  
  
"Of course," Chloe replied, quickly walking from the Talon. "Let's go to Chandler's Field."  
  
Lana nodded, taking a ragged breath. Once in the field the girls climbed the large windmill. "Chloe, I want a baby."  
  
"I know you do, Lan. I know. You can't stop hoping. You can't give up or you'll never get kids," Chloe insisted, swinging her feet over the edge of the platform.  
  
"Chloe, it's-" Lana started.  
  
Chloe cut her off. "Lana, stop it! You don't know that it's you. Can I tell you something? Don't be angry."  
  
Lana looked at Chloe through the corner of her eye. "I know what you're going to say, but go ahead."  
  
"There's more of a chance that it's Lex," Chloe said, not stopping when Lana's breath caught. "I know it's horrible to say that, but think about it. He was *in* the meteor shower. Not just watching it, *in* it."  
  
"Well, we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" Lana asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lauren, you stay right here sweetie and keep practicing with Grandpa. I'm going to call your Mommy and Daddy," Martha said, trying not to run from the room. She called Chloe and Clark and, after insisting nothing was wrong, had them come right over.  
  
A few minutes later Chloe and Clark were at the door, with Lana and Lex close behind.  
  
"What is it, Martha?" Chloe asked, going straight to Lauren. She kissed Lauren's head.  
  
"Come in all of you. Watch," Martha said as the group gathered around the table. "Lauren, close your eyes tight."  
  
When Lauren had closed her eyes Martha held up a sheet of black construction paper. "We've been practicing with something relatively easy for Lauren to focus through. Lex, give me something from your pocket," Martha said.  
  
Lex handed Martha a pocket watch. "Thanks," she said, setting it behind the sheet of paper. "Lauren, open your eyes. Look really hard and try and see what's behind the paper."  
  
Lauren squinted and scrunched up her small nose. After a moment her eyes seemed to focus. "Uncle Lex's watch," she said happily.  
  
Chloe sunk to her knees by the child and hugged her. "Lauren, you could see through that paper?"  
  
Lauren nodded. "Yes Mommy."  
  
"Can you show me one more time?" Chloe asked, pride showing on her face.  
  
Lauren nodded and immediately closed her eyes.  
  
This time Jonathan picked up a yellow crayon. "Lauren, tell me the color of what's behind the paper," he said.  
  
Lauren opened her eyes and concentrated once again. "It's a yellow crayon."  
  
Clark scooped Lauren up and tossed her into the air. "That's my girl. Great job. I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Chloe stood and smiled. She turned when she felt an arm on her shoulders. "This is wonderful," Lana said, smiling brightly.  
  
Chloe reached up and held the hand that Lana had on her shoulder. "Yes it is," she said watching Lex and Clark patting Lauren and lavishing her with praise. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Lex, please talk to me," Lana begged, following Lex into the mansion.  
  
Lex hadn't spoken since they had found the results of the tests. No matter how much Lana asked, he refused to talk.  
  
"Lex," Lana said again, trying to hold his arm.  
  
Lex gently pulled away and went into his study. Lana followed and knelt beside his chair. "Lex, don't shut me out."  
  
Lex still didn't respond. Instead he opened his laptop and began to work.  
  
Lana stood and sighed. "Fine, Lex. Look, I'm going to go to the loft," Lana said walking out of the room.  
  
She, Chloe, Clark, and Lex still went to Clark's loft whenever they needed to think. Martha and Jonathan had left it exactly the way it was when Clark was in high school. Every once in a while one of them, or all of them would go over and just talk or sit around when times got rough.  
  
Lana drove the few minutes to the Kent farm. She parked her BMW behind the barn and slowly walked inside and up to the loft. She cured up on the edge of the couch, and hugged one of the brown pillows to her chest.  
  
"Clark, is that you?" Lana heard a voice call from downstairs.  
  
"No, it's me Martha," Lana replied, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
A moment later Martha appeared at the top of the stairs. "You okay, sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah," Lana said, looking at Martha. When Martha didn't move Lana changed her answer. "No?"  
  
Martha walked to the couch and reached over to brush a piece of Lana's hair behind her ear. "Did something happen at the doctor's office?"  
  
Lana began to cry again. She turned and rested her cheek against the back of the couch.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha asked, not wanting to pressure the girl.  
  
Lana took a ragged breath. "Let's just say that I'm not the problem."  
  
"And Lex isn't taking it well," Martha said, knowing Lex.  
  
"He won't talk to me. He won't look at me. It's like he still.wishes it was my fault," Lana said, not bothering to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Oh sweetie, he's just upset," Martha insisted, her heart breaking for Lana and Lex. She reached for Lana and Lana shifted so that she was in Martha's arms.  
  
"I know he doesn't really. I just feel so helpless," Lana admitted.  
  
"Let him deal with it in his own way," Martha said, stroking Lana's silky hair.  
  
Lana nodded against Martha's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you go home and try to talk to him again, ok?" Martha asked, hugging Lana.  
  
Lana sat up. "Okay. Thank you, Martha."  
  
"Anytime," Martha replied, smiling. "It will all turn out alright."  
  
"I hope so," Lana said, standing and setting down the pillow.  
  
* * *  
  
When Lana got back to the mansion she found Lex sitting on a couch in front of a roaring fire. He was staring into the fire as if it held the answers. Without a word Lana sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lex put his arms around her shoulders, but continued to stare into the fire. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5  
  
Chloe and Clark were laying back on the couch. Clark's hand was trailing up and down Chloe's arm.  
  
"How do you feel about all of this?" Clark asked lazily.  
  
"Do you think we should expect any other powers anytime soon?" Chloe asked.  
  
"How about the ability to drink a whole pot of coffee in a single gulp? Oh wait, you already do that so it wouldn't superhuman," Clark said, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
"Cla-ark," Chloe whined, punching his shoulder hard enough to make her hand tingle.  
  
"That hurt," Clark replied, his face transforming into a pout.  
  
"Liar," Chloe said, breaking into a bright smile.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Clark asked, his eyes daring Chloe to say no.  
  
"Not even a little bit, Kent," Chloe said, her smile fading. "And I was serious."  
  
Clark sighed, and resumed his caressing of Chloe's arm. "I don't know, Chlo. I just don't know. It's not going as planned."  
  
Chloe started to laugh. "Baby, we knew when we started that it wouldn't have a plan."  
  
"True, true," Clark said, considering Chloe's words. "But that's enough talk about Lauren for now."  
  
"You don't want to talk about our beautiful daughter?" It was Chloe's turn to fake a pout.  
  
"I'd rather show you something," Clark said, scooping Chloe effortlessly into his arms and standing. He gently set Chloe onto the floor.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at Clark. "What?" When Clark gave her a sly look Chloe added, "I've already seen *that*."  
  
"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, turning three shades of red.  
  
"Clark, we're married. It's okay to talk about sex," Chloe said, as if letting him in on a big secret.  
  
"Later," Clark promised, giving Chloe's bottom a hard enough swat to make her jump. "Now come on." Clark took Chloe's hand and led her outside and into the barn.  
  
"The barn could be an interesting place to-" Chloe started, her voice full of teasing.  
  
She was cut off when Clark picked her up in his arms and flew up until Chloe could reach out and touch the roof of the barn.  
  
Chloe gasped and buried her head in Clark's neck, her fear of heights showing fully.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you," Clark said, tightening his grip on Chloe.  
  
"You've got me, who's got you?" Chloe asked, her breath tickling Clark's neck.  
  
Clark laughed. "Open your eyes, Chlo. Don't be a baby."  
  
"Hey, I am not a baby," Chloe said, pulling back so she could glare Clark in the eye. The motion threw Clark off balance and he swayed slightly. He quickly righted himself, but not before Chloe latched onto him tightly.  
  
"Okay, so how did we go from floating to flying?" Chloe asked. Clark had been floating more and more these days. A lot more compared to when they had been dating, but he still hadn't been able to fly.  
  
Clark raised one eyebrow. "Did you really think *Lex* was helping fix the tractor?"  
  
"The manly bonding," Chloe said, imitating one of her favorite scenes from her favorite movie. "Lex taught you to fly?"  
  
"Yes, Lex Luthor taught me to fly. You know he has so much experience," Clark teased, floating slowly around the perimeter of the barn.  
  
"With his private jets and helicopters he should.seriously though, Clark," Chloe said, venturing a look over Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Lex caught me trying and insisted he help," Clark admitted, rubbing his thumb in slow circles on Chloe's leg.  
  
"And how long have you been trying?" Chloe asked, laying her head on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Trying? Four or five months. Flying? A few weeks, but with Lauren I didn't really think it was a good time to bring it up," Clark admitted, kissing the top of Chloe's head and landing softly in the loft.  
  
Clark built the barn and house on a barren piece of land next to the Kent farm. When he and Chloe had saved enough money they had bought the surrounding land from an old neighbor. Chloe had made all the decisions for the layout of the house. It was exactly the way she wanted it, but the barn was Clark's. Clark had built it exactly like his old barn, only with a few improvements. It was complete with a loft, just like the one he had when he was young. The house and barn were Chloe and Clark's pride and joy.  
  
"Okay, so my man can fly," Chloe said, as if telling herself. "Anything else I should know? Heat vision? Ice breath?"  
  
Clark laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Chloe. So, you're not angry?" Clark asked warily, sitting on a rustic table in front of the couch.  
  
Chloe sat and brushed a strand of deep brown hair out of Clark's eye. "Of course I'm not angry, Clark. This is who you are. I could never be mad at you for who you are."  
  
"Well, it's just with so much going on with Lauren and then-" Clark tried to explain.  
  
Chloe stopped him with a gentle kiss. "You know what? I am mad. And I'm mad that you have brown hair and not blond. And that your eyes are hazel and not blue. I'm just really ticked," she said, her voice soft and gentle.  
  
Clark beamed. "I think I got it. Shall we go to bed?"  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said all night," Chloe said, standing and pulling Clark to his feet. "Jump?"  
  
Clark shook his head in amusement. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Please jump?" Chloe asked, bouncing up and down giddily. "You know you want to," Chloe said, lifting on her toes to kiss Clark's nose.  
  
"I can't believe you still like this," Clark said, putting his hands on Chloe's waist. Clark laughed and swept Chloe into his arms. He stepped to the edge of the loft, looking out the large door that viewed the house. "Ready?"  
  
Chloe grinned widely and nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
Clark tightened his arms around Chloe and jumped out to the ground outside of the barn with a thud.  
  
"I love it when you do that," Chloe said, kissing Clark's jaw once they were safely on the ground.  
  
"You're weird," Clark said affectionately, speeding Chloe into the house. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
Lana sighed in her sleep and reached to the opposite side of the bed. When her hand touched only the sheets, cold from Lex's absence, she slowly woke. She used one hand to brush her long, deep brown hair out of her eyes, the other she used to push herself into a sitting position. As her eyes focused she saw Lex across the room.  
  
Lex was standing at the large floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the manor's grounds. The heavy curtains were pulled back, letting in a light glow from the moon. Lex's hands were tucked into the pockets of his black robe.  
  
Lana stood and slipped her pink silk robe over her small shoulders. She walked silently until she was behind Lex, then wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her chin on his shoulder.  
  
Lex jumped slightly at the touch. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly, still looking out the window.  
  
"You know I can't sleep without you," Lana said, tightening her arms slightly. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Lex pulled back and walked to the closet. He started getting dressed.  
  
"Lex, what are you doing?" Lana asked, walking into the large closet.  
  
"I have to get out of here," Lex said, pulling on a pair of dark grey sweat pants and a deep purple t-shirt.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lana asked, stepping further into the closet.  
  
"Clark's and Chloe's," Lex answered after a moment of thought. Lex pulled on a pair of white socks and sneakers.  
  
"But they're asleep," Lana pointed out, putting a hand on Lex's arm.  
  
Lex paid no attention to the touch and strode out of the closet to retrieve his watch. "It's almost five. They'll be up soon, anyway," Lex said, turning to Lana. "Lana, I just have to talk to someone."  
  
Lana could see the need on his face and couldn't bring herself to argue. She wanted to know why he couldn't talk to her, but she didn't. Instead she said, "I'm going with you." Before Lex could protest Lana threw on a pair of light grey jogging shorts and a pink t-shirt.  
  
The ride to the Kent farm was silent. When they got to the farm Lex pulled into the drive and cut the engine before opening the door for Lana. The two walked to the door and knocked lightly.  
  
Clark answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Chloe was peering over his shoulder. "Lex," Clark said at the same time that Chloe said, "Lana."  
  
"I need to talk to someone," Lex asked, stepping into the house.  
  
"Of course," Clark answered, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to Chloe," Lex said, his eyes moving from Clark to Chloe.  
  
"Lana?" Chloe asked, looking at Lana's distressed look.  
  
Lana sighed. "I'll talk to Clark. You guys talk."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Let's go in the kitchen Lex. I'll fix us some coffee."  
  
* * *  
  
"You don't look so good, Lan," Clark pointed out, scooting closer to her on the couch.  
  
Lana's eyes began to water. "I already talked to your mom. I thought everything was better. Then I talk to Lex. Clark, you've always known what to do. Lex obviously doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
Clark looked at Lana. "He doesn't want to talk to me either," Clark said, searching Lana's face.  
  
Lana laughed quietly. "You're right. Can you make it better, Clark? You've always been our savior; when Lex was kidnapped by Lionel last year, when I almost fell and broke my leg a few months ago. You always seem to be there when we need you. Can you fix this?"  
  
Clark sighed, reaching out and taking her hand.  
  
"Chloe always joked about your savior complex. She thought it was so funny until she found out why you had developed it. Well, I need you to be our savior now, Clark. I can't fix this. Lex can't, either," Lana said breaking into sobs.  
  
Clark wrapped strong arms around Lana and let her cry into his shoulder. "Lana, you know I can't fix this. I wish I could. With all my powers I want to do *something.*"  
  
Lana hugged Clark as tightly as she could. "I know, Clark. I know. I knew it when I said it. I just want it to be better. I don't want to feel like this. My husband is in so much pain and I can't do anything about it."  
  
* * *  
  
"I knew the meteors had screwed up my life, but I didn't know they screwed it up this much," Lex said, running a hand over his scalp with a tired laugh.  
  
"Can I be honest with you?" Chloe asked, leaning at Lex from across the table.  
  
Lex almost smiled. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I knew you would be."  
  
Chloe broke into a smile. "Okay, you know I only say this with the utmost love for you. Why do you feel like you have to be strong? Lex, this isn't just bad, it sucks. It sucks shit, Lex. You know it does. No one expects you to be strong. Lana isn't made of glass, Lex. You know that. She can handle this. She can take this in stride. Stop trying to be macho. This is devastating. If you want to cry, go ahead. I'm right here; just let me get a towel to put on my shoulder so you don't get my shirt wet."  
  
Lex emitted half a smile at the comment.  
  
"You want to cry? Do you? 'Cause I won't think any less of you if you do, Lex," Chloe said, reaching out and taking Lex's hand. "You have to show some emotion. You can't keep it bottled up. Cry, scream, throw something. I have some old dishes I'm getting rid of. We can go to the barn."  
  
This brought a full-on smile from Lex. "Maybe later, Chlo," Lex said, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"Okay, so you don't want to cry, scream or throw things. Then do something about it. You can't get Lana pregnant, what are our other options?" Chloe asked, squeezing Lex's hand.  
  
Lex seemed to think for a moment. "Well, there's artificial insemination," Lex said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"But you'd need a donor, Lex," Chloe pointed out, taking a drink of coffee.  
  
"I thought maybe," Lex trailed off.  
  
Chloe's face softened. "Lex, I'm sure he'd love to, but he can't."  
  
"Why not?" Lex asked, his face taking on a curious look.  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly. "Clark can't be hurt, Lex. Meaning he also can't be stuck with needles."  
  
"You don't need needles, Chloe," Lex said. "You just need the sperm."  
  
Chloe looked Lex in the eye. "Lex, I am so sorry, but I have to say no. And I know after Clark thought about it he'd say no, too. You can't understand how hard it is to raise a superhuman child with one human parent. You can't take on the responsibility of raising a superhuman child with *two* human parents, Lex."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lana, I'd love to help, but you know I can't do that. You couldn't possibly grasp the repercussions," Clark tried to reason.  
  
Lana reached for Clark's hand. "I know."  
  
"What about Pete?" Clark asked, trying out all the options.  
  
Lana laughed. "You're the only one who ever talks to Pete anymore. Since he started into politics he really hasn't been around. I could never ask that of him"  
  
Clark thought for a minute, then his face lit up. "What about Whitney? I know he's married now, but you and he are close. So are you and his wife, right?"  
  
* * *  
  
"That's not a bad idea, Chloe," Lex admitted. "If Lana's up to it."  
  
"She might have reservations at first. I know I would if I was going to have someone else's child, but she and Whitney are very close. So are you and him," Chloe pointed out.  
  
"That's true," Lex said, running a hand over his scalp as he thought.  
  
"Uncle Lex?" a small voice asked from the doorway. "You're dressed funny."  
  
Lex grinned and turned. "Hey, Munchkin. Why are you up so early?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Lex, it's almost seven thirty."  
  
"Really?" Lex asked, looking to the wall clock. "I had no idea."  
  
Lauren yawned and scrambled into Lex's lap. She snuggled in close to him and laid her head on his chest with another yawn.  
  
"It's time for little girls to get dressed," Chloe said, standing and putting the two coffee mugs in the sink.  
  
"Let me do it," Lex said, standing and taking Lauren into his arms.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Alright, but only because you have better fashion sense than Clark."  
  
"I take it you don't want her in flannel this morning," Lex said, his eyes shining.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I swear, she would only wear flannel if Clark had his way."  
  
Lex suddenly became serious. "Chloe, thank you. I needed someone to tell it to me straight. I can always count on you for that."  
  
Lex reached out his free arm and Chloe moved to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "That's what I'm here for." 


	7. 7

Chapter 7  
  
Chloe was in the barn, sitting on top of the tractor. She was talking to Lex as Clark flew around, trying fix a leak in the barn's roof.  
  
"How are you, Lex?" Chloe asked, leaning her back against the steering wheel of the large machine.  
  
"Good," Lex answered thoughtfully. "Much better than last week."  
  
Chloe smiled. "That's good," she said, before looking up and pointing to the roof. "Hey Clark, over there."  
  
"Thanks," Clark said with a bright smile, flying over to where Chloe pointed.  
  
Just then Lana and Lauren came into the barn hand in hand. Immediately, Clark gasped and dropped to the barn floor with a hard thud.  
  
"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping off the tractor and racing to his side. Chloe noticed his bulging veins before he had to tell her. Without a word she wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him until he was sitting against a bale of hay. "Lana," Chloe said, looking to her friend. "Are you wearing your necklace?"  
  
Lana's hand flew to her throat. "No, I never wear it around Clark. Not since I found out it hurt him."  
  
"It's Lauren," Clark breathed, wincing from the pain of the fall.  
  
Lana dropped to her knees by the small girls. "Lauren, empty your pockets," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Lauren's bottom lip came out in a pout as she pulled a handful of glowing green rocks from her pocket and gave them to Lana.  
  
Lana took the rocks and jogged outside the barn, returning a few seconds later. "I put them in the car. I'll get rid of them later."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Clark, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She still hadn't moved her arm from around him.  
  
Clark ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Yeah. Lauren, come here."  
  
Lauren ducked her head guiltily and slowly walked to Clark. "Yes, Daddy?"  
  
Chloe picked Lauren up and set her in-between her and Clark. "What are our rules about the green rocks, Laur?" she asked gently.  
  
"Do not bring them close to Daddy," Lauren said, nodding her head with each word.  
  
"Right. And why not?" Clark asked, looking down at his daughter.  
  
Lauren looked up at Clark. "Because they hurt you?"  
  
"And do you want to hurt Daddy?" Chloe asked, brushing Lauren's hair with her fingers.  
  
Lauren shook her head emphatically. "No, I do not."  
  
"I know you don't," Clark said, gathering Lauren into a hug.  
  
"What do you say, Laur?" Chloe urged, looking at her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," Lauren said, kissing his cheek.  
  
Clark laughed, and set Lauren on the ground. "It's okay. Were you and Aunt Lana having fun?"  
  
Lauren looked at Lana, ran to her, and jumped into her arms.  
  
Lana laughed. "Sorry, Clark. I didn't know she picked them up."  
  
"It's okay, Lan, it's not your fault. She knows better," Clark said, smiling reassuringly at Lana.  
  
"I don't mean to break this up, but are we on for tomorrow?" Lex asked, looking at each adult in turn.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Chloe asked, standing and brushing the dust from her jeans. "I've been waiting to have another night in Metropolis for the longest time."  
  
Clark stood and wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You just want to go dancing."  
  
"Got that right," Chloe said, causing the group to laugh.  
  
"We'll pick you guys up tomorrow at eight, alright?" Lex asked, smiling.  
  
"We can go now," Chloe said, winking at Lex.  
  
"Or we can go now," Lana said with a laugh.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow at eight," Clark said, tickling Chloe with one finger. "Can you meet us at Mom and Dad's? We need to drop Lauren off." 


	8. 8

Chapter 8  
  
Lana's knee-length, purple, spaghetti-strap dress flared at the hips as Lex spun her around. Her face was lit in a bright smile. Lex twirled her back in close to him and when he put his hands on her waist, her hips swayed to the beat.  
  
"When'd you learn to dance like this?" Lex asked, pulling her closer.  
  
"Clark taught me," Lana teased, shooting Lex a sexy look.  
  
"Then maybe you should go dance with him," Lex said, spinning Lana out and letting go of her hand.  
  
"Heyyy," Lana complained, smiling when Lex broke into a grin. Lana moved back in front of Lex, and he put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Their bodies swayed as the song came to an end.  
  
"I remember the first time we came here," Chloe said happily. "We had so much fun."  
  
Lana laughed. "Yeah, you and I sang. We were.young."  
  
"This time you could actually get in the club legitimately," Lex smiled, taking a drink.  
  
"We weren't legitimate last time?" Clark asked, looking skeptically at Lex.  
  
"Clark, you were nineteen; almost twenty. How did you think you got in? I had slip the bouncer a few hundreds," Lex said, almost laughing at the question. "It's expensive getting underage teenagers into an over twenty-one club."  
  
"Ah, but now we're older and wiser," Lana said, standing to order another drink.  
  
"Lana," Chloe warned, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"What?" Lana asked innocently, her brown eyes questioning.  
  
"Since we're on the track of old memories, do you remember what happened the first time we came?" Chloe asked, smirking. "You threw up in the bathroom and practically passed out in the limo."  
  
Lana sat back down, sulking. "Fine, I won't drink anymore."  
  
"Do you want to throw up?" Clark asked, looking at Lana.  
  
"No," Lana replied.  
  
"Alright, less talking, more dancing," Chloe said. When everyone gave her a funny look she added, "It's not every night we all come to Metropolis. I am determined to enjoy myself."  
  
"Then let's go," Clark said, pulling Chloe from her seat.  
  
"Oh yeah," Chloe said, her ankle-length, blue, strapless dress swishing around her ankles. "Nervous?"  
  
Clark gave Chloe a withering look. "Why would I be nervous?"  
  
"Cause you're dancing like two feet away from me, Clark. We're married, you *can* get closer. Actually, I recommend it," Chloe said, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
Clark pulled Chloe to him in one swift motion, almost knocking her breath away. "That better?"  
  
Chloe laughed, her body pressed against Clark's. "I think so."  
  
"Good," Clark replied, leaning down to kiss Chloe's neck.  
  
Chloe laughed and turned, pressing her back to Clark's chest as they moved to the beat of the music. Clark's arms went around her waist.  
  
"Mmm," Chloe murmured. "We don't do this enough."  
  
"Hey, don't tell me that. Tell Lex. He's the big Metropolis guy," Clark said, moving Chloe's body with his.  
  
"Hey, Lex," Chloe said to the couple next to her, raising her voice to be heard over the music.  
  
"Yeah?" Lex asked, turning Lana so that he was facing Chloe.  
  
"Why don't we do this more often?" Chloe repeated her earlier question.  
  
Lex smiled. "We can do this every Saturday if Martha and Jonathan will watch Lauren."  
  
Chloe tilted her head back to talk to Clark. "Remind me to talk to your mom."  
  
Clark, Lana, and Lex laughed, causing Chloe's face to take on a pout.  
  
"I was serious," she said, sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
Clark kissed her. "I know you were," he said, turning her back around.  
  
"What time is it?" Lana hollered over the booming bass beat.  
  
"Midnight," Clark yelled back. "Why?"  
  
Lana lifted her hair off her neck. "It's hot in here. Let's go for a walk."  
  
Lex looked at Chloe and Clark. "Guys?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Fine with me."  
  
"Let's go," Clark said, walking back to the table. He picked up Chloe's red jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.  
  
Lex draped Lana's white wrap over her shoulders, before slipping on his own jacket.  
  
The two couples walked hand-in-hand back to the limo. "The park?" Lex asked.  
  
"Ooh, yeah," Lana replied, stepping into the limo.  
  
"Want to change?" Clark asked, once they were all seated and on their way. They had each brought a set of casual clothing in case they decided to do something after the club.  
  
"Nah," Chloe answered. "I'm just going to change my shoes."  
  
"I can't believe you brought those," Lana said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Chloe was pulling on blue slippers with white clouds. "Hey, they're comfortable, and after four hours of dancing I bet you would like to wear them. Besides, they match my dress."  
  
"I think they're cute," Lex said, changing his own shoes.  
  
"Aw, you're cute too," Chloe teased, winking at Lex.  
  
Lana pulled open a duffel bag and extracted her own pair of shoes. She tried to hide them from Chloe, but to no avail.  
  
Chloe mouth dropped. "You're making fun of me when you brought those ratty old purple house shoes?"  
  
Lana hung her head guiltily as she pulled on her own slippers.  
  
* * *  
  
"Claaaaaaark!" Chloe screeched as Lex picked her up and carried her to the water. "Saaaaaaaaave me!!"  
  
Clark slid his arm around Lana's shoulders. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Lana looked up at Clark with a smile as they walked after Lex and Chloe. "Eh, she needs a bath anyway."  
  
"Lana, I will never speak to you again if you don't tell your husband to unhand me," Chloe said loudly. "Clark. Are you going to let some guy *manhandle* me?"  
  
At the last comment Lex started laughing. He laughed so hard that he dropped Chloe. She had her arms around his neck, and when she fell she took him down with her. They ended in a pile on the cool grass.  
  
"I wasn't aware," Lex said between gasps. "That I was manhandling you. And I'm not just some guy, thank you."  
  
Clark reached down to help Chloe up, but she pulled away. "Some husband you turn out to be. I end up kidnapped, almost drowned, and then I'm thrown to the ground."  
  
Lex continued to laugh, stood, and pulled Chloe up.  
  
"You better not have gotten a grass stain on my dress," Chloe warned, turning in circles trying to see her bottom.  
  
Lex started to laugh again, and put an arm around Lana for support.  
  
"I'm glad I amuse you so," Chloe said, wiping grass from her skirt.  
  
"I would have saved you, only I'm sure.well, there was a meteor rock here somewhere," Clark said, looking around. "Give me a second and I'll find one.I mean it. I'll find it."  
  
Chloe punched Clark's shoulder, and shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Why do you do that when you know it won't hurt him?" Lana asked, her eyes full of laughter.  
  
Chloe straightened her shoulders. "Because it makes me feel better," Chloe said, turning to Lex. "Why do you always pick on me? Lana's the puny one."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Lana replied sarcastically.  
  
"Because Lana won't fight back," Lex said seriously.  
  
"I won't?" Lana asked, throwing herself at Lex.  
  
Lex grabbed her arms and tried to dodge her flailing body, but she got a hand free and punched his abs lightly.  
  
"Hey," Lex complained, trying to grab her free arm before she could take another swing.  
  
"I'll show you who won't fight back," Lana said through her laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lex said, spinning Lana around and pinning her arms behind her. "I understand. Not a damsel in distress. Got it."  
  
Lana struggled against Lex's hold, but she couldn't get free. "Cla- ark. Saaaave me!"  
  
Clark threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm tired of being the savior. Save yourself."  
  
Lana's mouth dropped open. "Fi-ine. I don't need you anyway. Chlo will help me."  
  
"Not after you said I needed a bath," Chloe answered haughtily.  
  
Lana sighed and tilted her head to look at Lex. "Lex, I'll love you forever if you let go."  
  
"And you won't if I don't?" Lex asked, smirking.  
  
"Uh.if you let go I'll kiss you?" Lana tried again.  
  
Lex immediately let go and Lana stalked off.  
  
"Hey," Lex complained for the second time.  
  
Lana turned and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"We're acting like a bunch of teenagers," Chloe said, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"We're only twenty-six, Chlo," Lana said. "Except for Lex who's the old man of the group."  
  
"You think that I am an old man at thirty-two? You have got to be kidding me," Lex said, moving to stand next to Chloe and Clark.  
  
Lana stuck out her tongue again, and began to walk backwards towards the water. "Come on you guys. We never get to play around anymore. It's always 'Lauren this', or 'LexCorp that'. Not that I don't love Lauren and LexCorp, but adults need to play, too." Lana kicked off her slippers, and waded into the lake.  
  
Chloe grinned, kicked her own slippers off, pulled up the skirt of her dress and followed Lana into the water. "Wow, it's cold!"  
  
"Come on guys," Lana urged.  
  
Clark and Lex looked from each other, to the girls in the water, then back to each other. They shrugged, removed their socks and shoes, rolled up their pants, and followed the girls into the water.  
  
Clark sloshed his way over to Chloe, making big splashes.  
  
Chloe backed away. "Don't get my dress wet," she warned.  
  
Clark continued to advance on her. When he didn't stop she turned and started to walk quickly away. She didn't realize the rocks on the bottom of the lake were covered in moss and she slipped. Clark sped forward to grab her, but didn't make it in time and Chloe splashed into the water.  
  
"Kent!!" Chloe fumed, turning on him. "Now my dress is ruined."  
  
"Just think of it this way, now you can be in the wet dress contest," Clark teased, reaching a hand out to Chloe.  
  
Chloe took his hand and with a quick motion Clark was in the water next to her. His mouth fell open as he took in his wet pants.  
  
"Ha! Ha ha ha!" Chloe exclaimed, splashing water into his lap for extra emphasis.  
  
"That wasn't nice," Clark said, in amazement at what Chloe had done.  
  
Lana and Lex erupted into laughter.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" Chloe asked, splashing as hard as she could in hopes of getting one of them wet.  
  
Lana shrieked and tried to get away. In the scramble her legs tangled with Lex's and they both ended up sprawled in the water.  
  
Chloe burst into loud laughter. "You guys are wet," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"So are you," Lana sang back in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well, we might as well have some fun as long as we're wet anyway," Chloe said, dumping a hand full of water onto Clark's hair.  
  
"Hey," Clark whined, splashing the front of Chloe's dress.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad I chose not to wear the white dress," Lana said, laughing. When she tried to stand Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the water.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Clark asked as Lana splashed back down.  
  
"When I said I wanted to have fun, soaking my best dress was not what I meant," Lana said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"I'll just buy you a new one," Lex said simply, splashing Lana playfully.  
  
From that started an all-out water war between the four. By the time they were done they were all dripping wet. Lana's and Chloe's hair clung to their faces in wet clumps.  
  
"Okay," Lana said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Now I'm just cold."  
  
Chloe yawned, causing a chain reaction in the group. "Ah, the power I have."  
  
"What power?" Clark asked, narrowing his eyes at Chloe. "Is there something you haven't told me?"  
  
Chloe laughed and climbed onto the grass, wringing out her long skirt.  
  
"Aren't we a sight for sore eyes?" Lex asked, looking at his friends.  
  
"Well, we can't say we didn't have fun tonight," Clark admitted, pulling on his shoes.  
  
"You can say that again," Chloe replied, retrieving her slippers.  
  
"Well, we can't say-" Clark started. He was cut off by one of Chloe's slippers hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
The friends laughed and walked arm in arm back to the limo, leaving a water trail behind them. 


	9. 9

Chapter 9  
  
Lana took a deep breath before stepping out of her neon green 4runner. She was supposed to meet Whitney and his wife, Alicia, at SHS right before school let out. She was over ten minutes early.  
  
Whitney was the head football coach. After he returned from the Marines, SHS had practically begged him to be the coach. They wanted him so badly that Whitney was now the highest paid coach in SHS history. Alicia was the head girls' coach. She and Whitney met when Whitney was hired. They immediately hit it off and were married soon after.  
  
Lana walked to the football field. The football players were suited up and running plays while Whitney yelled directions at them. A group of girls were running the track, led by Alicia.  
  
"Lana!" Alicia called. She jogged to Lana, the red curls in her ponytail bobbing.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm early," Lana apologized, smiling at her friend.  
  
Alicia grinned. "Never be sorry. I'm always happy to see you," she said, giving Lana a hug. "Come on, Whit's with the guys."  
  
Lana followed Alicia to the field.  
  
"Hey Coach, you have a visitor," Alicia called when they had gotten closer.  
  
Whitney turned and immediately broke into a smile. "Lana," he said, giving her a tight hug. As soon as Whitney turned his back the boys stopped playing.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Luthor," a boy said, running over to them.  
  
"Hi, Andy," Lana said, smiling. Lana insisted on spending a few hours every day working at the Talon, so she knew most of Smallville's youth.  
  
"Hey Coach," Andy said, turning to Whitney. "Can we go shower now? School lets out in ten minutes."  
  
Whitney nodded once. "Take in the balls and equipment."  
  
"Thanks Coach," Andy said, jogging back to the group of boys.  
  
"Girls," Alicia yelled. "Hit the showers!"  
  
Whitney, Alicia, and Lana followed the teens into the building.  
  
"Why don't you sit on the bleachers. We'll be out in about five minutes," Whitney said, smiling at Lana before going into the boys' locker room.  
  
"Be right back," Alicia promised, going into the locker room on the opposite side of the gym.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lana, that's horrible," Alicia exclaimed, reaching across to lay a hand on Lana's arm. The three friends had moved to the couches in Alicia's office. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Lana emitted a sad smile. "That's where you guys come in."  
  
"Anything that you need, Lana," Whitney promised.  
  
This seemed to sadden Lana even more. She turned large, searching eyes on Whitney. She took a deep breath.  
  
"What is it, Lan?" Whitney asked gently.  
  
"Both of you know how much I want a family. I didn't have a normal family life when I was growing up. Don't get me wrong, I love Nell dearly, but it's not the same. It was my dream to have my own children. To be the parents that mine didn't have the chance to be," Lana explained, looking from Whitney to Alicia.  
  
"Right," Alicia agreed.  
  
"I have to ask you something and this isn't something I can expect an answer for right away, and I will totally understand if you decline," Lana said, her eyes falling to her lap.  
  
"Lana, you can always ask us anything, you know that," Alicia assured her.  
  
Lana bit her lip. "Lex and I have decided to try artificial insemination, but we don't want to go to a sperm bank. We don't want just anyone," she said, her voice wavering. She looked up at Whitney. "We want it to be someone we know."  
  
A flicker of understanding flitted across Whitney's face. "But you're a lot closer to Clark. Wouldn't he be the more obvious person to ask?"  
  
"Clark can't. I can't tell you why, but he can't," Lana explained, searching for an excuse. "That's why I'm asking you. I don't expect you to have an answer right now. This is an incredibly big favor to ask of anyone. All I'm doing is asking that you consider it."  
  
"Of course we'll consider it," Alicia told Lana. "When do you need to know?"  
  
Lana felt a wave of relief. "Take as long as you need."  
  
"Why didn't Lex come with you?" Whitney asked, looking at Lana.  
  
Lana laughed, her eyes lighting up at her husband's name. "Actually I told him not to. He demanded I let him, and I said no."  
  
"You told Lex Luthor no?" Alicia asked, a bright smile taking over her face.  
  
"It was pretty funny to see. He started to brood, but you know how he gets when he knows I'm right. I knew that he would just make it harder on me, so he backed down," Lana said, laughing again. "He hates it when I'm right."  
  
Whitney and Alicia laughed. "Well, I'm sorry to run off, but I have football practice in ten minutes." Whitney said.  
  
"And I have volleyball practice," Alicia added, standing up.  
  
"Alright. Thanks you guys for listening, and being such great friends. I love you both more than you may ever know," Lana said, smiling at her friends. She hugged Alicia, then Whitney before leaving.  
  
"What do you think, Ali?" Whitney asked, putting an arm around his wife.  
  
"She looked so sad. It must be killing her," Alicia said, looking up at her husband. "What do you think?"  
  
Whitney ran his hand up and down Alicia's tan arm. "I love Lana. You know that. I'd do anything to help her."  
  
"But would you do this?" Alicia asked, turning to stand in front of Whitney.  
  
Whitney slid his arms around her waist. "I understand her reasoning. She's always wanted a family for as long as I've known her. It's not just about raising a child. She's dreamed about being pregnant and actually *having* a baby."  
  
"I know, Whit. If you want to do this, I'll support you in it," Alicia said, giving a small smile to Whitney.  
  
Whitney nodded and kissed the corner of Alicia's mouth. "Let's talk some more later, baby. I have to go drill some discipline into a group of hormone-driven kids."  
  
Alicia laughed. "Alright, I'll meet you at the car after practice."  
  
Whitney hugged Alicia and left to go once again to the football field. 


	10. 10

Chapter 10  
  
"I want a milkshake," Lauren demanded, pounding her small fists on the counter to emphasize her demand.  
  
"I said no, Lauren," Lana repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. She took a wet rag and began to wipe down the Talon countertops.  
  
"But I want one *now*!" Lauren repeated, her eyes lighting up like tiny flames.  
  
Lana stood in front of Lauren and looked the girl in the eyes. "Aunt Lana said no," Lana said firmly. "I won't say it again. Next time you'll go to time out."  
  
Lauren huffed, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of herself.  
  
With a sigh Lana turned and began to wash out the coffeepot. She turned on the water and let it run until it got hot. She squirted soap into the coffeepot and stuck it under the water before grabbing a sponge and scrubbing it out. "Lauren, you may have a banana or a pear," Lana said, scrubbing the pot. "Lauren?" Lana asked when the girl didn't answer.  
  
Lana set down the coffeepot, and picked up a towel to dry her hands. "Lauren?" she asked, turning to find the barstool now empty. "Lauren? Lauren!"  
  
Lana walked around the counter, then around the coffee shop. She began to breathe heavily when she still didn't see Lauren. She put a shaking hand to her throat, looking around in disbelief.  
  
"Mrs. Luthor, are you alright?" asked a boy who was sitting amongst a group of teens.  
  
Lana turned, her eyes misting, "Have you seen Lauren?"  
  
"The Kents' daughter?" asked a young girl.  
  
Lana nodded silently.  
  
"No, but we'll help you find her," the boy said, standing up. "Ashley, and Paul, let's go check outside. Jenna and Rick, go check the theater."  
  
"Thank you," Lana said, jogging to the flower shop next door.  
  
Nell was behind the counter arranging a bouquet of lilies.  
  
"Nell, have you seen Lauren?" Lana asked, frantically looking around the small shop.  
  
"No, isn't she with you?" Nell asked, looking at Lana in confusion.  
  
Lana raked a hand through her hair and took a ragged breath. "She's gone. She's.gone."  
  
Nell walked around the corner and put a hand on Lana's arm. "Lana, you have to calm down. Go back to the Talon. She's probably behind the counter sneaking a candy. I'll call Chloe and Clark," Nell said calmly. "It's okay. We'll find her."  
  
Lana nodded, blinking back tears. When she walked outside someone called her name. She turned to find Ashley and Lauren walking hand-in-hand toward the Talon. Lana jogged to them and dropped to her knees. "Lauren, where were you?"  
  
"She went to the Beanery," Ashley explained. "Convinced one of the waitresses to give her a free milkshake, too."  
  
Lana roughly wiped a tear away and stood. "Thank you so much Ashley," she said, picking Lauren up.  
  
"No problem, Mrs. Luthor," Ashley said with a smile, following Lana into the Talon.  
  
Lana set Lauren on a barstool and went back around the counter. She took a few deep breaths, but couldn't calm herself. When Chloe and Clark walked in a few minutes later Lauren was sitting happily at the bar drinking a milkshake.  
  
"Mommy!" Lauren said happily, throwing herself into Chloe's arms.  
  
Chloe held Lauren, and looked at Lana. Lana was sitting behind the bar. She was still breathing hard and crying.  
  
"Lan, what happened?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana looked up slowly as if she was afraid Chloe would strike her. "I- I wouldn't give her a milkshake. I only turned around for a second and she was gone. Ashley found her at the Beanery, trying to get a milkshake from a waitress."  
  
"Lauren? Did you walk away by yourself to get a milkshake after Aunt Lana told you not to?" Chloe asked, as Clark went around the bar to try and calm Lana.  
  
"Yes, Mommy," Lauren said guiltily.  
  
"We are going to have a very serious talk tonight, young lady," Chloe told her daughter.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Lauren asked, ducking her head.  
  
"Yes," Chloe and Clark answered at the same time.  
  
"Lana, it's okay. She's here now," Chloe said when Lana raked a hand through her hair again.  
  
"I only looked away for a second. I yelled at her. I didn't mean to," Lana said, a fresh wave of tears falling.  
  
Chloe set Lauren on a barstool and walked to a corner of the Talon, pulling out her cell phone. "Lex, it's Chloe. Can you come to the Talon? Lauren walked off by herself. No, she's fine, but Lana's not. I'm not sure, she's really upset. Alright, see you in a minute," Chloe said, hanging up the phone, and walking back to Lana and Clark.  
  
Chloe could hear the squeal of Lex's tires as he sped into a parking slot in front of the Talon a few minutes later. He strode in, his eyes searching out his wife.  
  
Lana stood and walked around the counter. She wrapped her arms around Lex's shoulders and buried her face in his neck.  
  
"Shh," Lex crooned, smoothing her hair. "It's alright. I'm here. Lauren's okay, you're okay."  
  
Lana and Lex stood that way for over a minute before Lex led them to a secluded couch in a corner of the Talon. The couple sat and Lex took both of Lana's hands in his own.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lex asked, brushing Lana's cheek affectionately.  
  
"I lost Lauren. I lost her. I turned around and she was gone. I didn't know what to do," Lana said, her eyes misting again.  
  
"She's here now, Lan. She's okay," Lex assured her, rubbing her hands with his.  
  
"I know, but she wasn't. For that short period of time I didn't know where she was, or what had happened to her. A million thoughts ran through my head. What if she had been kidnapped? What if she had fallen into one of the gutters? What if she had run into the street and been hit by a car?" Lana said, tears falling again.  
  
Lex wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But she wasn't. She was at the Beanery getting a milkshake."  
  
"But I didn't know that. I yelled at her, Lex. All she wanted was a milkshake. If I had just given it to her, she wouldn't have left," Lana said, her eyes searching Lex's.  
  
"If you had given in she would have walked all over you, Lan," Lex told her.  
  
Lana began to cry again. "What kind of mother will I be if I can't even watch a five- year-old. Why should I be trusted with an infant?" Lana asked.  
  
"That's what this is about?" Lex asked, squeezing Lana's hands gently. "Lana, this doesn't mean you'll be a bad mother. Sometimes things happen. Things you can't control."  
  
"Why can't I control it? Lex, today I lost a little girl. I didn't lose my keys, or my watch. I lost a person," Lana said, her eyes searching Lex's.  
  
Lex smiled. "You've lost a person before. Harry wasn't a child, but still."  
  
Lana had to laugh. "Lex, I'm serious."  
  
"I know you are," he said, pulling Lana to him. "You're going to be a great mother, Lana. You'll have so much love for our child. You'll be perfect."  
  
Lana sighed against Lex. "I love you, Lex."  
  
Lex kissed Lana's shoulder. "I love you, too." 


	11. 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Never expected to find you up here," Chloe said, walking up the steps to the loft.  
  
Lex was standing at the large loft door, looking out in the night sky. He jumped when Chloe spoke. "Liar," Lex said, a sad smile playing at his lips.  
  
Chloe smiled. "You're right. Lana told me where you were, but I've always wanted to say that."  
  
Lex chuckled. "I take it since Lana told you where I was, she also told you to talk to me."  
  
"You know how she is," Chloe replied, her eyes sparkling as she leaned on the wall next to Lex.  
  
Lex sighed and looked out at the sky. "After my mom died, Pamela told me something that I'll never forget. She told me that when a person dies they go up into the sky to look down on the loved ones they left behind. She said that the stars are those people's eyes, twinkling in love for their friends and family as they watch over them. I used to leave my window open at night, so that my mom could look in on me while I slept."  
  
Chloe smiled. "That's a sweet story, Lex."  
  
Lex nodded. "I miss her so much sometimes."  
  
"You mean times like these," Chloe said, trying to read Lex's face. "Tell me what's wrong, Lex. Why did you storm out of the mansion?"  
  
"Lana shouldn't have called you," Lex said, not meeting Chloe's eyes.  
  
"She was worried about you, Lex. And to tell you the truth, so am I," Chloe explained. "It's not everyday that the husband leaves after they find out they're going to be a father."  
  
Lex finally turned to Chloe and the pain in his eyes made her breath catch. "But I'm not going to be a father, Chloe. Whitney is."  
  
"Oh, I see," Chloe said, sitting on a bale of hay. "You don't feel like you'll have a place with this child because it's not yours."  
  
"It won't be mine. It will be Whitney's and Lana's," Lex repeated, siting next to Chloe.  
  
"Lana loves you, Lex. She's not going to go running off with Whitney. And I know Whitney won't, because have you seen Alicia? She gives Lana serious competition for beauty queen," Chloe said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Lex didn't smile. "It's not that, Chlo. It's the fact that this child won't be mine. No matter how much I love it, I'll always know deep down that the baby is Whitney's. I'll always feel guilty that it's me at the baby's sixteenth birthday, or graduation, or marriage. I'll feel like it's not my place to be there because the baby isn't mine."  
  
Chloe reached over and linked her fingers with Lex's. "Then don't have artificial insemination, Lex. Adopt. It still won't be yours, but then it won't be Lana's either."  
  
Lex looked into Chloe's eyes. "I couldn't do that to Lana. She wants a baby so badly."  
  
"Not at the expense of your emotions," Chloe said softly, twisting a piece of hay in her free hand.  
  
Lex stood, walked to the door, and looked up into the sky once more.  
  
Chloe stood and followed him. "Lex," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "Sometimes you have to compromise. That's what a marriage is about. You can't both have what you want. You want to know what I think?"  
  
"Desperately," Lex said, turning to look into Chloe's eyes.  
  
"I think you should get over your hesitations and just go to a sperm bank. That way you both get what you want. Lana gets pregnant, and you get a child with no paternal attachments," Chloe said, looking up at Lex. "It's the best of both worlds."  
  
"But we decided we'd rather have it be someone we knew," Lex reasoned.  
  
"Lex, you seem to have four options. Option number one: forget about it and don't have kids. Option number two: adopt and Lana won't get to have her own child," Chloe counted off. "Option number three: get Whitney to donate and feel like you don't fit in to your child's life. Finally option number four: get an anonymous donor. Lana gets to have a child, and you don't know the father so you won't feel out of place."  
  
Lex seemed to consider it for a minute. "Thank you, Chlo," he said, gathering her into a hug. "I'll talk to Lana about the 'options' you gave me."  
  
Chloe giggled softly before Lex pulled back.  
  
"What?" Lex asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Nothing. I just don't think I'll ever get used to the infamous Lex Luthor hugging me."  
  
Lex chuckled. "I'll try to control my disappointment."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lan," Lex called, walking into the large entrance hall of the mansion.  
  
"In here, Lex," Lana called from down the hallway.  
  
"Thank you," Lex said, walking into the small sitting room. It was one of the smallest rooms in the house, and Lana's favorite.  
  
Lana looked up from her seat in the wing-back chair. "For?"  
  
"Sending in the enforcements," Lex said, kneeling by Lana's feet.  
  
Lana put a hand to Lex's cheek. "That's what I'm here for, or what Chloe's here for, anyway," she said, a laugh taking over her features. "Turns out I sent her in vain."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked, looking up at Lana. He placed a hand on her knee and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"I've decided that I want to adopt," Lana said, holding up a hand to stop Lex's protests. "It's not just about me. I was being selfish. There are plenty of children who don't have homes. Children who live in orphanages with hundreds of other children. We can give one of them a good home. I want to go to an orphanage in Metropolis and see about adopting a child."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lex asked, searching Lana's eyes with his own.  
  
"Positive," Lana answered, emphasizing the word with a nod of her head.  
  
Lex smiled, running his thumb in slow circles on Lana's knee. "Any certain orphanage you have in mind?"  
  
Lana nodded, her smile turning into a grin. "Metropolis Charity House."  
  
"But that's the most run-down orphanage in all of Metropolis," Lex pointed out, clearly confused by Lana's choice.  
  
"Which means they'll have the children most in need of a home," Lana replied. "What do you think? Are you okay with this?"  
  
Lex broke into a smile. "I think it's a wonderful idea."  
  
"Really?" Lana asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Really," Lex answered, confidently as he pulled Lana down to him for a kiss. 


	12. 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Ah," Chloe exclaimed, as the knife she was using sliced through her palm.  
  
Lana jumped up from her chair at the table. "Let me see."  
  
Chloe held out her hand. Blood was spilling from the cut.  
  
"Mommy," Lauren said, trying to get her attention.  
  
"That's deep, Chlo," Lana said, examining Chloe's hand.  
  
"Mom," Lauren tried again, getting up to stand next to Chloe.  
  
"Lauren, go get your dad," Chloe said, letting Lana rinse her hand under the running water.  
  
"But Mommy," Lauren tried yet again.  
  
"Lauren, go," Lana said firmly, wrapping a towel around Chloe's palm.  
  
Lauren huffed and ran outside. A moment later Lex and Clark came running in the door.  
  
"Let me see," Clark said, removing the bloody towel.  
  
"Daddy," Lauren said loudly.  
  
"That's going to need stitches," Lex pointed out as Clark wrapped Chloe's hand again.  
  
"Hey!" Lauren yelled loudly, stamping her foot.  
  
"What?" Clark asked impatiently, turning to his daughter.  
  
"I can fix it," Lauren said in exasperation. She walked over to stand in front of Chloe.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked in confusion, looking down at her daughter.  
  
Lauren took Chloe's wrist gently, carefully unwrapping the towel.  
  
"Lauren, don't," Lana warned, reaching for Lauren.  
  
"No, Aunt Lana, watch," Lauren said. Lauren placed her small hands over Chloe's, letting them hover about two inches above the bleeding cut. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. After a split second a golden glow flowed from Lauren's hands onto Chloe's cut.  
  
"What's happening?" Lex asked, stepping closer to Lauren.  
  
"It- It's not hurting anymore," Chloe told them, her eyes darting frantically from her hand to her friends.  
  
Lauren opened her eyes slowly, a smile forming on her small face. "All better, Mommy?"  
  
Chloe looked at her hand. It was still bloody, but no longer had the open gash. She held out her hand to Clark. "There's no cut."  
  
Clark turned to Lauren. "Lauren, how did you do that?"  
  
"Last week there was a baby bird over in the corner of the barn that fell out of its nest. I think its wing was broken because it was flapping around. I picked it up and my hands started to glow. When they stopped glowing the bird flew away," Lauren explained.  
  
"Have you done it on anything else?" Lana asked, as Chloe rinsed the blood off of her hand.  
  
"I was playing in the field when I heard my calf mooing. It sounded like it was hurt, so I went to go see and it had a broken leg. So, I tried to make my hands glow like they did for the bird. I closed my eyes real tight and thought about it and my hands started to glow. When they stopped the calf jumped up and ran off," Lauren explained, as if it were no big deal.  
  
"The power to heal," Lex said in awe. 


	13. 13

Chapter 13  
  
Clark was mending a fence in the upper field. Effortlessly he lifted the large beams, setting them in place. He picked up a nail, pulled a hammer from his tool belt, and gave the nail one strong hit to drive it firmly into the beam. His red/blue flannel plaid shirt and jean overalls flowed slightly in the cool breeze.  
  
Lauren was standing a few feet away from him; her outfit a tiny replica of her father's. She was biting her lip in concentration as she hit a random spot on the beam with her plastic toy hammer. Every few seconds she would put the hammer back in her tiny tool belt and pull out the screwdriver or wrench, pretending to help fix the fence.  
  
Clark glanced over at Lauren and chuckled when she pretended to miss the invisible nail and 'accidentally' hit her thumb with the hammer. Clark hit the last nail in place with a dull thud. "Ready to help get the cows into the corral?"  
  
Lauren's eyes lit up at her favorite chore. She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Let's go," Clark said, putting his hammer back in his belt. He climbed onto the tractor and set Lauren in front of himself. Clark maneuvered the tractor through the field, turning it left and right to position the herd where he needed them to go.  
  
"Uh oh," Lauren said, pointing to a stray cow.  
  
"You want to go get him?" Clark asked, a smile spread across his face.  
  
Lauren nodded and grabbed the wheel of the large tractor. She pulled the tractor up alongside the cow, forcing it back in line. After a few minutes all the cows were in the corral, ready to be fed.  
  
Clark climbed down, scooping Lauren off the tractor and into his arms. "We have to be very quiet," Clark said, carrying he into the house. "Mommy's sleeping."  
  
"No, she's not," a voice called from the kitchen.  
  
Clark set Lauren down, walked into the kitchen, and laughed. Chloe was standing over the coffeepot, a steaming mug in her hand. She was wearing a blue robe and her hair was tousled from sleep.  
  
"Chlo, it's ten on a Saturday morning; why do you look like you just woke up?" Clark asked, biting back a smile.  
  
"Because I just woke up and it's *ten* on a *Saturday* morning, Clarkie," Chloe said, emphasizing the nickname she knew Clark despised.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry," Lauren said, walking into the kitchen. Lauren stood beside Clark, her feet a few inches apart, and her thumbs hooked in her belt loops. Clark was standing the exact same way.  
  
Chloe burst into laughter. "Clark, what did you do to my little girl?"  
  
A hurt look came over Clark's face. "She wanted to help me, and she can't wear those designer outfits you insist she wear if she's working in the field."  
  
"She is her father's child," Chloe said, looking at Lauren adoringly as Clark beamed with pride.  
  
"Laur, what would you like to eat?" Chloe asked, squatting down in front of Lauren.  
  
"Ice cream and chili," Lauren announced with a confident nod of her head.  
  
Chloe hid a look of disgust. "What about biscuits and gravy?"  
  
Lauren shrugged. "Okay."  
  
"Okay," Chloe repeated, standing and looking at Clark. "Daddy's going to fix breakfast while Mommy changes your clothes and takes a shower."  
  
"Fine, fine," Clark muttered, a smile betraying his unhappy tone.  
  
Chloe smiled, took Lauren's hand, and slapped Clark on the butt before leaving the room. She walked into Lauren's room and opened the large closet. "What do you want to wear today, Laur?"  
  
"Purple," Lauren said firmly.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Purple it is," she answered, rummaging through the rack of clothes. She pulled out a pair of deep purple, velvet pants that flared at the bottom and had diamond studs spread below the knee. "Here you go," Chloe said, pulling out a lavender peasant top. "Now you'll match Uncle Lex."  
  
Lauren laughed. "Okay, Mommy."  
  
Chloe smiled, set the clothes on the bed, and pulled out a pair of white socks and tiny purple, patent leather shoes. "Now when you get dressed go see Daddy. And don't get anything on your clothes, okay?"  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
Chloe left the room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way into her bedroom, pulling open the closet door. She pulled out a black, v-neck shirt with purple and red embroidery stitched on it, and a pair of red pants. She hummed as she made her way to the bathroom. When she was done with her shower she ran gel through her hair, tousling it with her fingers, and then walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Shorty," Clark said, grinning at her from the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey, Big Foot," Chloe shot back, sitting beside Lauren.  
  
"Munchkin," Clark retorted, his eyes daring Chloe to retaliate.  
  
"Jolly Green Giant," Chloe replied, bursting into laughter. She laughed so hard her eyes watered. "Oh, that was funny. Get it? Green, like the meteor rocks. I amaze myself."  
  
Clark stood and quirked an eyebrow. "You obviously haven't had enough coffee," he said, pouring Chloe a new cup.  
  
"You can't tell me that wasn't funny," Chloe said, waiting for an answer. When Clark didn't say anything she turned to Lauren. "Mommy's funny, right?"  
  
"You're silly, Mommy," Lauren answered, giving Chloe a curious look.  
  
"I can handle silly," Chloe said, taking a gulp of coffee. "Oh! I almost forgot. I have an interview at one at the Ledger with the head editor of the Planet, Perry White."  
  
"Right, right," Clark said, sitting back down.  
  
"Wish me luck?" Chloe asked, smiling brightly at Clark.  
  
"You don't need it," Clark answered, looking into Chloe's eyes. 


	14. 14

Chapter 14  
  
Author's Note: This chap is dedicated to the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and her wonderful parents.  
  
"I'm scared, Lex," Lana said, reaching over and taking Lex's hand as they walked up to a large stone building.  
  
Lex gently squeezed her hand. "I know, baby," Lex said, reading a bronze plaque by the door that read: Metropolis Charity House.  
  
"I just feel like I'm going to select a dog out of a kennel, not adopt a child," Lana admitted, her free hand shaking nervously.  
  
"It will be alright," Lex assured her, opening the door and allowing Lana to precede him into the building.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, how nice to see you," a man said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Caprio," Lex said, extending his hand and giving the man his business smile.  
  
Lana nodded her head in greeting.  
  
"If you will come into my office we will discuss the adoption process," Mr. Caprio said, gesturing toward a door.  
  
Once inside Lana and Lex sat in front of Mr. Caprio's desk.  
  
"As you know this is an orphanage for children who either have no parents, or their parents have disowned them. We have a wide range of ages from infants to teens. We encourage the teens to help the younger children adjust to living in a group home. We feel this teaches them responsibility. I've already looked over the papers and done an extensive background check on both of you," Mr. Caprio explained.  
  
"Why so quickly?" Lana asked, holding onto Lex's hand, and sticking the other one underneath her leg to stop the shaking.  
  
"I will not fool you. These children have a very hard life. We want for them to find a family as soon as possible. We don't want anything holding them back from a nice home. We try to file the papers as soon as humanly possible so fine couples like yourselves can become their guardians in the least amount of time," Mr. Caprio went on.  
  
Lex nodded. "Tell us the process of choosing a child. I'm under the impression, and so is my wife, that it seems rather like picking a dog from a kennel."  
  
"In a way it is, Mr. Luthor. First thing we have to do is pick an age. Of course the younger children will have an easier time adjusting to a new family than the older children. On the other hand, the older children sometimes need more love and care, because they've most likely been here the longest," Mr. Caprio said.  
  
Lana looked at Lex before answering for them. "We'd like an infant, not any older than one."  
  
Mr. Caprio smiled. "Of course. Would you like to see the children now?"  
  
Lana nodded almost imperceptibly, grateful when Lex spoke up. "Yes."  
  
"Follow me," Mr. Caprio said, standing and walking to the door.  
  
Lana smiled weakly at Lex before leading the way out the door. They followed Mr. Caprio down a hallway. As they passed rooms Lana peaked in. There were children playing games, drawing, playing instruments, and sleeping.  
  
"This is the older infants room," Mr. Caprio said, opening a door. "This is their nap time so most of them will be asleep."  
  
Lana and Lex stepped into a room filled with baby beds. The beds lined the walls of the small room, counting nine in all. A woman sat on a rocking chair feeding a droopy-eyed baby.  
  
"Hi, I'm Reagan Batey," the woman said, standing and walking to them.  
  
"Reagan will talk to you and answer any questions you have about the babies," Mr. Caprio said. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."  
  
"I'm Lex Luthor and this is my wife, Lana," Lex said gesturing to Lana.  
  
Reagan smiled. "I'll tell you the children's names, then let you look at all of them. There's a chart above every bed with their background information; where they came from, how long they've been here, and any illnesses, etc."  
  
Lana looked around the room at all the sleeping forms.  
  
"The one I'm holding is Josiah who's five months. The one in the first bed is Morgan who's eight months. The brunette in the second bed is Graham, and he's six months. Madison is the blonde beauty in the third bed, and she's nine months. The tiny one is Turner and he's four months. The first two beds on the opposite walls are Jack and Braydon. They're twins and both seven months. Meredith is the redhead in the third crib and she's ten months. She's the oldest in this room. Hannah, who's six months, is in the last bed," Reagan explained.  
  
"That's a wide range of ages," Lex pointed out.  
  
"We don't get a lot of infants, so they're pretty much all grouped together. Once they reach one-year they move to the next room," Reagan told him. "Feel free to look at their charts. I have to try and get Josiah into bed."  
  
Lana let go of Lex and walked to the first bed. She picked up the chart above the bed. "Morgan Veme. Abandoned at birth," she read aloud.  
  
Lex moved to the next crib. "Graham Perna. Taken by Child Protective Services at two months."  
  
Lana replaces the chart and stroked the baby's smooth cheek before going around Lex. "Madison Lin. Mother gave up at six months," she read, turning to Reagan. "Which child has been here the longest?"  
  
"That would be Braydon over on the opposite wall in the third bed," Reagan said, laying Josiah into an empty crib. "He was found in a dumpster when he was a newborn."  
  
"That's horrid," Lana said, walking to his crib. The baby had his eyes shut tightly. He was lying on its stomach, his knees tucked into its chest. She looked to her right when she heard gurgling noises.  
  
"Meredith's our talker," Reagan said. "She's very loving, but she almost never smiles."  
  
Lana tilted her head as she looked at the chubby baby. "You said she's the oldest?"  
  
"That's right," Reagan answered, tucking a blanket around a baby.  
  
Meredith's gray-blue eyes had dark navy blue flecks in them framed by long lashes. Lana reached in and smoothed her golden-red hair. Meredith sat up, tilted her head mocking Lana, and then reached her chubby arms up. "Can I hold her?" Lana asked, looking to Reagan.  
  
"Of course," Reagan replied with a bright smile.  
  
Lana reached in and lifted the hefty child into her arms. "Look at her, Lex. Isn't she gorgeous?"  
  
Lex smiled and walked to Lana. "She's beautiful."  
  
Lana ran a hand up Meredith's arm, feeling the soft pink skin. When she rubbed Meredith's back Meredith yawned and leaned into Lana, tucking her head into the crook of Lana's neck.  
  
"She's precious," Lana said, feeling the silky strands of hair in Meredith's ponytail. 


	15. 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Sullivan," Perry White said with a smile. "I am finally interviewing you for our staff."  
  
Chloe grinned at her old friend. "You thought you'd gotten rid of me."  
  
Perry laughed. "You never did quit, Sullivan."  
  
"Perry, you know my name's Kent now," Chloe pointed out, handing Perry her portfolio.  
  
"Right, right," Perry said, reaching across the cherry maple conference table to take Chloe's portfolio. "Let me see if I remember it all. You interned at the Planet after freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior year. Then you went to college, got your degree and went back to Smallville?"  
  
Chloe nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "I've worked here for three years."  
  
"Why didn't you intern at the Planet during college?" Perry asked. "And why not apply at the Planet fresh out of college?"  
  
"By then I was engaged and wanted to be near my fiancé," Chloe replied.  
  
"Okay," Perry said, flipping through the thick binder. "Your writing has improved immensely from that headstrong teenager."  
  
"The only difference is now I'm a headstrong adult," Chloe said, her smile lighting up her eyes.  
  
"Our little Sullivan; all grown up," Perry said, lifting his eyes from the binder to look at Chloe. "But, I was warned to be all-business today, so we'll reminisce later."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Whatever you say. All of my articles are in that portfolio, starting with my articles from my internship at the Planet, through my articles here at the Ledger."  
  
Perry nodded, looking at the pages of the binder. "Very nice."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe replied proudly.  
  
"So, when can you start?" Perry asked, setting down the portfolio and looking at Chloe.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're hired," Perry said. "You knew you would be, so when can you start?"  
  
"Last week?" Chloe answered, trying to resist the urge to jump up and down.  
  
Perry laughed. "Good. You can stay in one of the company's hotel rooms until you find a house."  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"You'd have to move to Metropolis," Perry repeated. "It's almost a four hour drive from here. You didn't think you could commute, did you?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Chloe said, leaning back against her seat as all happiness drained from her face.  
  
"So, when can we expect you?" Perry asked again, oblivious to Chloe's disheartened sigh. 


	16. 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Lex, I refuse to stay away from Chloe and Clark," Lana said firmly, in the car the next day.  
  
"You may not talk to Clark. I forbid it," Lex said, his voice unfeeling.  
  
Lana turned in her seat. "*You* forbid *me?*" she asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes," Lex answered, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"The image of Lex Luthor may still scare some people into obedience, but you lost that power over me a long time ago," Lana said, amazed at Lex's attitude. "You no longer scare me."  
  
"I'm not trying to scare you," Lex said, is voice like ice.  
  
"You don't intimidate me either. Clark and Chloe are my friends; my *best* friends. What happened was an accident, Lex. Clark didn't know I was there. You know he would never intentionally harm me. What you did was wrong. I know that you were only trying to save me, but Lauren is only a baby. You had no right treating her that way. She's unconscious because of you," Lana said her eyes piercing Lex.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Lex raged, turning on Lana. "She might die because of me, Lana. You don't have to remind me. I didn't know it would do that to her. I didn't want you to die. Because of my own selfishness, I might have killed my best friend's daughter."  
  
As his voice rose a cry echoed from the back seat. "Lex, calm down. Now you've woken Meredith." Lana reached into the backseat to replace the pacifier into Meredith's small mouth.  
  
Lex lowered his voice. "I *am* angry with Clark for not being more careful, but it's not only that."  
  
Lana's face softened as she sat back in her seat. "Lex, Clark didn't mean to. Clark has *never* hurt any of us on purpose. Can't you see that? The reason you really don't want me to see them is guilt. You're guilty because of Lauren. Don't let your guilt make you lose the best friend you've ever had."  
  
"Can we just focus on getting Meredith home and situated?" Lex asked, exhaustedly.  
  
Lana sighed. "Whatever, Lex."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lana, you have to set her down sometime," Lex said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lana was sitting in the rocker, Meredith sitting on her lap. "No, I don't."  
  
"Lan, she's big enough to sit on her own," Lex reasoned. "Not to mention crawl."  
  
"Just let me hold her, Lex. Don't be such a spoil-sport," Lana told him, hugging Meredith.  
  
"Fine," Lex said, huffing and walking from the room.  
  
Lana stood, grabbed the diaper bag off of the changing table and went to find Lex. "Lex, I'm taking Meredith to Nell's. You coming?"  
  
"Are you going to see Chloe and Clark?" Lex asked, not bothering to look at her.  
  
"Yes, Lexy," Lana sighed, using the nickname she only used when she was upset and tired of arguing.  
  
"Then no," Lex answered.  
  
"Lex, look at me," Lana said, waiting for eye contact. "You can't do this. Whenever something doesn't go your way you pull back from everyone and go into your little shell. I won't let you do it this time. I'm tired of it."  
  
Lex didn't reply, he only turned his eyes back to his paper.  
  
Lana strode to his side, hooked a finger under his chin, and pulled his face up to meet his eyes. "Look, if you won't do it for me, do it for Meredith. We've had her for all of two hours. She needs to get to know you and get used to you."  
  
Lex looked up at Lana silently. "I won't go to the Kents."  
  
Lana's eyes flared. "I am not going to put up with this, Alexander. You are coming with me and that's final. You will *not* act like a child who's had his toy taken away. I don't care if you like it or not, but you *will* come with me," Lana said, her voice filled with controlled anger. "You need to put this pettiness behind you and get over it. Clark hurt me, yes. But I'm fine. You know that, I know that, and he would know that if you would let me within thirty feet of him. So get up off your *ass* and come with me to let everyone see *our* baby."  
  
A shock looked flitted across Lex's face. "You said ass," he said in amazement.  
  
"Ugh!" Lana exclaimed. "That's all you have to say?"  
  
"You never cuss," Lex said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"You're impossible," Lana said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lex said, standing up and kissing Lana's, then Meredith's head. "I'll go."  
  
"Wrapped around my finger," Lana said to Meredith, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Lex shot Lana a withering look.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nell," Lana called, letting herself into the house.  
  
"In the kitchen, sweetie," Nell called back.  
  
Lana handed Meredith to Lex, then glided into the kitchen. "Nell, I would like to introduce you to your granddaughter?" Lana asked, screwing up her nose. "Your niece?"  
  
Nell laughed. "She can call me whatever she likes."  
  
"I like grandmother," Lana said, smiling brightly.  
  
"I would love that. Now where is she?" Nell asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Lex," Lana called as Lex walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Look at her," Nell said, scooping Meredith from Lex's arms. "She's such a chunk."  
  
"Ne-ell," Lana said, trying not to laugh. "I know. You're right."  
  
"Isn't she beautiful. Those eyes," Nell exclaimed, running the back of her hand over Meredith's cheek. When she looked at Lex he was smiling proudly. "I'm happy for you, Lex."  
  
"Thank you, Nell," Lex replied, watching as she coddled Meredith.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is *he* doing here?" Chloe sneered when she opened the door.  
  
"Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be," Lex retorted.  
  
"Clark!" Lana said loudly.  
  
Clark was at the door in a flash. "Lana!"  
  
Lana handed Meredith to Clark. "Clark, this is Meredith. Meredith, your Uncle Clark. Now excuse me while I deal with these two."  
  
"I'll take her to Lauren's room," Clark said, a wary look in his eyes.  
  
"Is she okay?" Lana asked, letting her attention stray for a moment.  
  
"No thanks to *him*," Chloe growled, glaring at Lex.  
  
"Clark please take Meredith into the other room," Lana said, through clenched teeth. "I don't want her to hear me yelling at these two."  
  
Clark nodded, and carried Meredith away.  
  
"Living room, now," Lana said, looking from Chloe to Lex.  
  
Chloe stalked into the living room and sat on the couch. Lex took the seat as far from Chloe as he could get.  
  
"I wasn't aware I had adopted three children," Lana said, planting her feet and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"He lost all respect when he hurt my daughter," Chloe said, sitting back against the couch and crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't need your respect," Lex hissed.  
  
"Okay, I obviously picked the wrong time to let you into the conversation," Lana said, narrowing her eyes. "So just sit and listen. You two are acting like children and it's going to stop right now. Look at you. You have always been each other's confidantes. I will *not* allow you two to let an *accident* get in the way of your friendship."  
  
"What *he* did wasn't an accident," Chloe said, glaring at the carpet.  
  
"You do *not* want to interrupt me right now," Lana said, her eyes like fire. "Clark *accidentally* hit me. Alright? *Accident!* Lex didn't know Lauren would get hurt. All he was doing was looking out for me. I wish you two would get that through your thick heads."  
  
"I've already heard this," Lex sulked.  
  
"And you'll hear it again. Get over it. Both of you are so bull- headed it makes me want to scream," Lana said, looking from Chloe to Lex. "Get over it. I won't let you two be mad at each other for weeks. You pull this shit every time you have a disagreement and I'm tired of it. You may talk."  
  
"You cussed," Chloe said, her mouth dropping open.  
  
"Twins!" Lana said, throwing her arms in the air. "You two could be twins!"  
  
Lex smiled grimly. "Calm down, baby."  
  
"Don't you *even* 'baby' me," Lana said, plopping down next to Chloe. "Now I'm tired."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Baby," she teased.  
  
Lana reached over and slapped Chloe's arm weakly.  
  
"Oh, that was pitiful," Lex said. "You can do better than that."  
  
"Would you two just apologize to each other so we can all go see my baby?" Lana asked, laying her head against the back of the couch.  
  
"Only if he goes first," Chloe said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Lana raised her hand again and Chloe flinched away.  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to get aggressive. Lex, I'm sorry," Chloe said, breaking into a smile.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Lex insisted.  
  
"No, no. I was in the wrong," Chloe admitted, sitting up.  
  
"Believe me, I'm more sorry than you," Lex said.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, I am."  
  
"Trust me, I am," Lex said, his voice going up a level.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me," Chloe said.  
  
"Somebody saaaave me," Lana whined, throwing her arms over her eyes and throwing herself against the back of the couch.  
  
"Let your warm hands break right through, somebody saaaave me," Chloe sang, with a grin.  
  
"Cla-ark!" Lana yelled.  
  
"Hey, that's not how it goes," Lex teased. 


	17. 17

Chapter 17  
  
Chloe was typing furiously on her computer the next day when her office phone ring. She flipped a switch on the cord of her headset, "Chloe Kent."  
  
"Kent, made a decision yet?" a warm familiar voice asked from the other end of the line.  
  
Chloe's fingers froze and every muscle in her body tensed.  
  
"Well?" Perry asked.  
  
Chloe pressed three fingers to her temple and squeezed her eyes shut. "I- Well," Chloe said, fishing for the words.  
  
"You haven't talked to Clark yet, have you?" Perry asked knowingly. Perry and Chloe had forged a strong friendship from her internships at the Planet. They knew each other fairly well.  
  
"Perry," Chloe said sadly, squeezing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Look, Kent. Today's Thursday. I need you in two weeks. That means you have to turn in your letter of resignation no later than Monday. That gives you tonight, tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday to decide. If you can't decide I'll give to pick the next person in line," Perry said gently, understanding Chloe's hesitation.  
  
Chloe nodded, then realized Perry couldn't see her. "Alright. I'll let you know first thing Monday."  
  
"Good," Perry said, a smile in his voice. "Talk to you then."  
  
"Right," Chloe said, flicking the same switch to turn the headset off. She snapped her laptop shut, folded her arms on top of it, and laid her head down. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Chloe sat that way for a few minutes before raising her head, a knowing gleam in her eye. "I know," she exclaimed, grabbing her purse and keys from her bottom desk drawer. As she raced past the editor's office she called, "Onta, taking a break!"  
  
"As long as my article's on time, Kent!" a young woman called back from in the office.  
  
"It always is," Chloe replied, dashing out of the large glass doors and into the sunshine. She climbed into her Ford Falcon and maneuvered it along the well-known roads. After about fifteen minutes of driving she pulled her car into the gargantuan parking lot of LexCorp Plant #3. She slung her bag over her shoulder and strode through the metal and glass doors. When she passed a golden plaque she shot it a dirty look.  
  
The plaque read: This plaque was placed in loving memory of Lionel Luthor.  
  
Lionel had died when his helicopter crashed a few years after Lex and Lana had been married. It was ironic, because he swore he would go down in a blaze of glory. Lana, Clark, and Chloe had accompanied Lex to the reading of Lionel's will, per Lex's request. They were all equally shocked to find that Lionel had stated in his will that a plaque was to be placed in every plant in his memory. Shortly after Lionel's death LuthorCorp had become LexCorp, but Lex never took down the plaques.  
  
Chloe walked to Lex's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Lex called out from inside.  
  
Chloe stuck her head inside the door and frowned when she saw a group of men, her father included, sitting in front of Lex's desk. She turned to leave. "Sorry."  
  
"Chloe, please stay," Lex asked, smiling at his friend. "We're almost through here."  
  
Chloe nodded once and slipped in the door, taking a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Lex. This is an honor," Gabe Sullivan said, reaching forward to shake Lex's hand.  
  
Lex smiled in a business-like manner. "You deserve it, Gabe. We'll discuss the details later."  
  
Gabe broke into a grin. "Of course. Thank you."  
  
Lex nodded at Gabe. "Now, if you'll excuse me gentleman, I have a beautiful young woman waiting to talk to me."  
  
The men stood and walked to the door, but Gabe held back. He walked to Chloe and pulled her into an embrace. "I did it, Chlo," he whispered happily. "Lex made me a partner."  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Dad," Chloe whispered, pulling back to smile at her father.  
  
"See you tonight for dinner?" Gabe asked expectantly.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Chloe replied.  
  
Gabe grinned, nodded at Lex, and left the room.  
  
"You know, he's going to try and get you to change LexCorp to SulLex, right?" Chloe asked, sauntering to the chairs in front of Lex's desk.  
  
"SulLex?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Chloe laughed. "The first three letters of Sullivan, and then *your* name," she clarified before shaking her head in amusement when Lex didn't reply. "Well, *I* thought it was funny."  
  
"It was," Lex said, moving around his glass desk to hug Chloe. "And since you're just like him, he probably won't stop until I change it will he?"  
  
"Better believe it," Chloe said, smirking.  
  
Lex sat in a plush leather chair, and gestured for Chloe to sit in the adjacent chair. "Now what can I help you with?"  
  
Chloe sighed and began to tell Lex about the job offer in Metropolis. She told him about how this was the job she had dreamed about as a child, and that she would be working directly under the head editor. She also talked of her life in Smallville and her hesitations about taking the job.  
  
"Take the job, Chlo," Lex said calmly, his breathing measured.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But how can I leave you, and Lana, and the Kents, and my dad, and everyone I love?"  
  
"Chloe, we're only a three hour car ride away. Less than that if I send my jet for you," Lex reasoned, steepling his fingers together.  
  
Chloe sighed and threw herself against the back of the chair. "But we have the farm, and Lauren to think about. All Clark's ever wanted to do is to own his own farm."  
  
"And all you've ever wanted to do is live in Metropolis and work at the Planet," Lex threw back, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," Chloe said, her eyes misting. "I can't even bring it up with Clark."  
  
"Why, Chloe? Why can't you tell Clark?" Lex asked, leaning forward.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes. "This is what I've always dreamed of, right? This is what Clark's known I've been working for, right?"  
  
"Right," Lex agreed, sitting back against the chair.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes at the sadness in his voice. "Should I do it, Lex?"  
  
"Yes," Lex answered again, not trusting his voice for more than one word.  
  
"You want me to leave?" Chloe asked, biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
"No. I want you to stay here, close to us, where we are never more than twenty minutes away from each other. I want us to stay this way for the rest of our lives until our grandchildren's grandchildren have grandchildren," Lex said seriously. "But that would be selfish. I want you to have what you want. I know what's it's like to be in reach of your dreams, then be jerked away just as you feel it with your fingertips. I don't want that for you."  
  
"Ugh!" Chloe complained, frowning deeply. "Why didn't I just go to Lana? She would have told me to stay and that would be that."  
  
Lex laughed. "Because you wanted the truth, and you didn't want it sugar coated."  
  
"Did I tell you I have to know by Monday?" Chloe asked, wincing in preparation for Lex's response.  
  
Lex looked rifled, but didn't respond for a few seconds. "Then you better get home."  
  
Chloe frowned again and stood. "Alright. Thanks, Lex. Will you tell Lana?"  
  
Lex stood and hugged Chloe again. "Of course. You'll work it out."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly and walked to the door, Lex at her heels. "Call me later?"  
  
Lex grinned. "Top of my speed dial," he said in a perfect imitation of Chloe.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Thanks again, Lex. Love you," she said, opening the wide door.  
  
"Love you, too," Lex replied, smiling as he watched Chloe's retreating form.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop yelling and talk to me," Chloe demanded, feeling two feet tall next to her husband.  
  
"I *am* talking, Chloe," Clark insisted, pacing in front of Chloe's chair.  
  
Chloe sighed. "Clark, you've been pacing and yelling for almost an hour."  
  
"Have not," Clark retorted, continuing to pace.  
  
"Have to," Chloe replied, throwing her legs over one arm of the chair and leaning against the other arm.  
  
"Have *not*," Clark replied.  
  
His voice was so hostile that Chloe flinched as if he had hit her. "Clark, you're scaring me."  
  
Clark didn't stop pacing. "I have to think," he said, talking to himself.  
  
"Clark," Chloe said, standing and reaching for him. "Why are you so angry? This is what I've always wanted. You know that."  
  
Clark stopped for a split-second. "I'm upset because I don't know what to do. We can go to Metropolis and fulfill your dream, but what about mine, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe took Clark's arm to stop him. "Clark, stop."  
  
"What about my dream, Chloe? Huh?" Clark asked, his eyes like fire.  
  
"We've been living your dream for the last seven years," Chloe hissed, her anger rising.  
  
Clark's eyes flared. "I can't talk about this when I'm so angry, Chlo. I have to think."  
  
Before Chloe could register what he said Clark was out of the house, speeding into the distance. Chloe sighed heavily and sunk into the couch.  
  
* * * "Where's Lauren?" Clark asked, coming in after hours of running around to clear his head.  
  
"Lex and Lana came to get her," Chloe said coolly. She was curled on the corner of the couch reading Crime and Punishment.  
  
Clark sat next to Chloe and reached over to smooth her hair out of her eyes. "Chloe, I'm sorry I got so angry."  
  
"Clark, look," Chloe said, turning to face him. "This is what I've always wanted. You know that. You also know that you are what I have always wanted. I love you with everything I have, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that. If you don't want me to take this job, then I won't."  
  
Clark felt horrible. He could see how much it hurt Chloe to say that, but he knew she loved him enough to give up her dreams if he said no. "Can you give me a few days to think about it?" he asked.  
  
Chloe nodded. "I have to turn in my letter of resignation on Monday."  
  
Clark pulled Chloe into his arms and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."  
  
"Me too," Chloe said, snuggling into Clark's chest. "I shouldn't have said what I did."  
  
"You speak your mind, that's what I love about you," Clark told her, tightening his grip on her petite form.  
  
"You love me?" Chloe asked in mock surprise, tilting her head up to look at Clark.  
  
"With all my heart," Clark replied with a soft smile.  
  
"I love you bigger," Chloe said, her eyes daring Clark to play her game.  
  
Clark only rolled his eyes and silenced her with a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're spending tomorrow night at the penthouse in Metropolis," Lana announced when Chloe and Clark came to pick up Lauren.  
  
"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Saturday is our anniversary, right? So, we're all going to spend a night or two in Metropolis," Lana said confidently. "Nell is baby-sitting Meredith and she said if Martha couldn't take Lauren that she would me more than happy to."  
  
"And you decided to ask us when?" Chloe asked, trying her hardest not to smile.  
  
Lana looked at Lex, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You thought I was asking? I wasn't asking. It's not a request, it's a requirement."  
  
Clark grinned. "If you don't want to go, Chlo, I'll go by myself."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Chloe said, grinning.  
  
"Alright then. We leave tomorrow night at six," Lex told them, his eyes shining.  
  
"Yay!" Lana exclaimed, almost jumping out of her chair.  
  
When Lana laughed Meredith clapped her hands together and grinned.  
  
"Lex, she smiled," Lana said, crawling onto the floor where Meredith and Lauren were playing.  
  
Lex scooped Meredith off of the blanket, kissed her cheek, and tossed her into the air. "That's my girl," he said proudly. 


	18. 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Wow, Chloe, you look great," Lana exclaimed when Chloe and Clark arrived Friday night. Chloe was wearing an ankle length, denim skirt with a slit to the thigh. She had on a green peasant top blouse over that.  
  
Chloe twirled to show off her outfit. "Thank you, Lana. You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
Lana was wearing an off-the-shoulder, light pink blouse with long sleeves that billowed around her arms. "Thank you, I try," Lana teased, swinging her hips so her long white skirt swayed back and forth.  
  
"We're only going to the penthouse tonight, you two," Lex told them, eyeing their outfits. "We're not going out."  
  
"What, we can't look beautiful for our men?" Chloe asked, taking in Lex's black slacks and deep purple dress shirt. "And what about you? Look at what you're wearing."  
  
"I am so underdressed," Clark muttered, walking up behind Chloe.  
  
Chloe turned around and gave Clark a charming smile. "Only you could make flannel sexy," she said, taking his hand.  
  
"Only you could lie through your teeth," Clark threw back, taking his hand from hers and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
Lana and Chloe wasted no time snuggling up to Clark and Lex once they were in the limo. Chloe threw her legs over Clark's lap and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Tired?" Clark asked, amusement making his eyes sparkle.  
  
Chloe tilted her head up at him. "Let's think about all that's happened this week," she said, holding up her hand to tick off the items.  
  
"How about we don't and say we did," Lex said, cutting her off.  
  
Lana smiled, cuddled up to Lex, and laid her head on his chest. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Chloe shrugged half-heartedly. The four spent the rest of the ride in silence, only talking if either had anything especially interesting to discuss.  
  
"Here we are," Lex said as the limo stopped.  
  
"I'm glad we sent the luggage ahead so we don't have to carry it," Lana replied, uncurling herself from around Lex.  
  
Lex nodded, reaching over to open the limo door. The four climbed from the limo and made their way into the glass elevator that would take them to the penthouse. Lex pulled the key from his pocket and let the couples into the large apartment.  
  
"Now for our plans," Lana said, smoothing silky strands out of her face.  
  
Chloe grinned. "There will be no sleeping tonight."  
  
Lex broke into a sly, sexy smile. "What will we be doing?"  
  
Lana laughed, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Not what you're thinking."  
  
"First, Lex is going to make smoothies," Chloe announced, grabbing Clark's hand and dragging him to the kitchen in the back of the apartment.  
  
"Oh, I am, am I?" Lex asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"We always make smoothies when we come here," Clark complained, his grin betraying his tone.  
  
"Exactly," Lana replied, slipping her hand into Lex's to follow Chloe. "It's tradition."  
  
"The usuals?" Lex asked, letting Lana force him behind the kitchen counter.  
  
"Of course," Lana answered, as if it were obvious.  
  
"Lana knows what she wants," Clark said, smiling. "And apparently what the rest of us want, too."  
  
Lana sat on a padded bar stool and glanced around at her friends. "Did you ever think we'd end up here?"  
  
"Well, this is where I told the chauffeur to take us," Lex said, turning to get the ice-cream so it hid his smile.  
  
"You know good and well what I mean *Alexander*," Lana said, shooting Lex's back a dirty look.  
  
"I'm still amazed your plan worked," Chloe said, leaning back against Clark when he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What plan?" Clark asked, looking at Lana.  
  
"I thought you were crazy," Chloe went on. "It would never work. I mean, changing Clark and the great Lex Luthor? Impossible!"  
  
Lex chuckled. "I am so glad no one thinks of me as the great Lex Luthor anymore," he said, shaking his head in amusement as he spooned ice-cream into the blender.  
  
"*You* changed *us*," Clark asked skeptically.  
  
"You don't believe us?" Lana asked innocently.  
  
"Senior year of high school Lana approached me. Well, more like attacked me," Chloe explained, her eyes shining.  
  
"Did not!" Lana exclaimed loudly. When Chloe gave her a pointed look she blushed. "Okay, maybe I did."  
  
Chloe laughed. "She forced me to admit my feelings for Clark, then she-"  
  
Lana cut in. "Then I admitted my feelings for Lex. I was a woman with a plan."  
  
Chloe laughed softly. "Yes you were. She had this great plan to make Clark stop liking her and Lex stop liking me."  
  
"Chloe's jaw dropped to the *floor* when she found out that Lex had feelings for her. It dropped even further when she found out I had feelings for Lex," Lana remembered with a grin.  
  
"Really? It was that amazing?" Lex asked with a sly smile, glancing up from the blender.  
  
"You have to realize that at that point in time she was perfectly tragic Lana Lang, and you were big, bad, untouchable Lex Luthor," Chloe said, nodding. "You can say I was surprised."  
  
"My plan had three parts," Lana explained, holding up fingers to count them off. Part one was a date with Chloe, Clark, and I. This is where we would put that little hint in your head, Clark."  
  
"I think this is where you first realized that I had breasts, which did *in fact* make me a girl," Chloe said, tilting her head up to look at Clark.  
  
Lex laughed, then quickly contained himself. "Oh, he was very aware, Chlo. We just both thought you liked a certain wanna-be-senator of ours."  
  
Chloe's mouth fell open. "You thought I liked Pete?"  
  
Clark blushed. "Well, he was always touching you. He always had a hand on your shoulder, or arm, or anywhere he could."  
  
"That's because he liked me," Chloe said, moving to sit next to Lana. "He had it bad, too. I'm just glad he told me instead of letting it brew like I let my feelings for you, Clark."  
  
"And step two?" Lex asked, trying to get the girls back on track.  
  
"Step two," Lana repeated, smiling at Lex. "Making you realize I could be more than a business partner."  
  
"That was the tricky step," Chloe admitted. "Because we also had to make it clear that you going for Lana wouldn't hurt Clark."  
  
"Right," Lana agreed. "You would never go out with me, if you thought that meant betraying Clark."  
  
"That would be very true," Lex said, pouring a smoothie into a large cup.  
  
"It was a total role reversal for Lana and me. For the first date I was a complete nervous wreck. Of course, Lana was totally calm, cool, and collected since she didn't have feelings for Clark. For the second date, I was the calm one, and Lana was the basketcase."  
  
"Step three," Lana said, nudging Chloe with her elbow. "The double date at the botanical gardens."  
  
"Complete with picnic baskets, and the final step; securing our new boyfriends," Chloe said triumphantly.  
  
"So, in other words you completely played Lex and me?" Clark asked warily.  
  
"Like a drum," Chloe said, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Here," Lex said, handing out the smoothies. "A peanut butter smoothie for Chloe, cherry slush for Clark, strawberry smoothie for Lana, and finally an espresso smoothie for me."  
  
"Yum," Chloe said, standing up and leading the group to the horseshoe of couches. "So, any questions about our mind games?"  
  
"I do," Lex said, giving Chloe a cautious look.  
  
"Yes?" Chloe asked impatiently.  
  
"What if we hadn't changed our minds? What if it only worked for one of you?" Lex asked, mischievously.  
  
"Ha!" Lana laughed, then clamped a hand over her mouth at how loud she had sounded. "Actually we had a plan for that."  
  
"We did?" Chloe asked, confusion written across her face.  
  
"Well, I did," Lana said, sitting next to Chloe on the couch. "If only one of them changed, or none, then we were going to move to plan B."  
  
"What was plan B?" Clark asked. "And might I add I don't like the look on your face."  
  
Lana laughed. "Plan B was to go to extremes to find two worthy guys."  
  
"Hmm," Chloe said, her eyes lighting up. "I kind of like that idea. You mean like go all out to find someone. Let it all loose?"  
  
Lana nodded at Chloe.  
  
"Okay, no more looks like that," Lex said, giving Lana a dirty look. "You're trapped now. There is no going back. There will be no 'Plan B' going on at this time or in the future."  
  
"Aw, is Lex feeling a little insecure?" Chloe asked, sticking her lip out in a pout.  
  
"You want to see insecure?" Lex asked, taking Chloe's cup and handing it to Clark.  
  
"Lex, what are you doing?" Chloe asked as Lex pulled her from the couch.  
  
Lex just smirked. As Chloe's eyes grew wide in anticipation of what he was going to do.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked, her voice coming out a squeak as he jerked her to him roughly.  
  
Lex spun her around once then tossed her back onto the couch. "What? Were you feeling a little insecure about what I was going to do?"  
  
"Ooh, you're gonna get it, Luthor," Chloe said, throwing herself at him.  
  
Lex sidestepped and Chloe went sprawling on the opposite couch. She quickly righted herself and smoothed her hair. "Fine. You don't bother me," she said huffily.  
  
Clark laughed. "Obviously he does."  
  
"Fine," Chloe said, getting up, and pulling Lana from the couch. "Lana and I are going swimming."  
  
"We are?" Lana asked. "Oh we *are*," she added when Chloe shot her a dirty look.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you two going to do?" Lana asked, once all four were settled in the hot tub.  
  
Chloe sighed. "Well, unfortunately it's either one or the other. There's no way I can commute."  
  
"What if you stayed in Metropolis during the week and then went to Smallville on the weekends?" Lex asked.  
  
"We can't afford to have two houses," Clark pointed out, trailing a finger in the warm water.  
  
Lex nodded. "True."  
  
"Come on you guys. It's not that big of a deal. Lex and I can come visit, and it's not like you can't stay at the mansion on the weekends if you want," Lana said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"That's true," Chloe said, taking her drink from the floating cup holder. "But what about the farm? It's not just about me."  
  
"I don't know," Lana said, pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the hot tub.  
  
"Clark's wanted his own farm for like forever, and don't forget Lauren," Chloe said sadly.  
  
"Clark's had a farm for over six years now. Don't you think it's time to live your dream of becoming a journalist?" Lex asked seriously.  
  
"Okay, Clark's right here," Clark said huffily, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry. Just trying to weigh the options," Lex said, giving Clark an apologetic look.  
  
"I know," Clark admitted. "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"This is between you and Chloe," Lana said, squeezing Clark's arm. "Lex and I have different opinions so we're no help there."  
  
"I think we should do it," Clark said, looking up at Chloe.  
  
"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"Let's do it. You'll never get another opportunity like this, right?" Clark asked, starting to smile.  
  
"Right?" Chloe replied cautiously.  
  
"I've always been interested in journalism, but I've just never really looked into it. I can take some courses at Met:U," Clark replied, his face beginning to shine.  
  
Chloe began to smile. "You could."  
  
"Then I'll have another career besides farming," Clark said, looking at Lex to get his opinion.  
  
"I think going back to school is a great idea," Lex assured Clark, also smiling.  
  
"Let's do it," Clark said, with a confident nod of his head.  
  
Chloe shrieked and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I take it you think this is a good idea?" Clark asked, hugging her tightly.  
  
"It's an amazing idea," Chloe said, pulling back to kiss Clark.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two," Lana said, slipping back into the water next to Lex.  
  
Lex slipped an arm around Lana. "If you need anything you can count on us." 


	19. Epilogue

Chapter 19- Epilogue  
  
Clark, Chloe, and Lauren moved to Metropolis shortly after that. Chloe quickly became one of the Planet's most well-known journalists. Clark spent a few years at Met:U earning a journalist degree. When he graduated he was offered a place among the staff of the most prestigious papers in Metropolis. He chose the Planet to be near Chloe.  
  
Soon after he joined the staff rumors of a superman started circulating. Before long Superman was a hero, saving lives of innocent people. The only person who could get an interview from the great Superman was Chloe Kent. She was soon envied by all other journalists around the globe.  
  
Clark and Chloe became the most famous journalistic duo. They covered the top stories and soon were on their way to the top. When Perry retired he appointed Chloe as head of the Planet.  
  
Lauren grew up in Metropolis. She made many friends and was very popular. It was a hard life growing up as Superman's daughter, but she learned how to make the balance. She gained new powers as she grew. When she got older she founded the famous Justice League.  
  
Lana and Lex spent a few more years in Smallville before Lex decided to go into politics. They moved to Washington, D.C. and immersed themselves in the political system.  
  
Lana spent most of her time taking care of Meredith. She started her own coffee business and soon had stores spread across the states.  
  
Meredith and Lauren became best friends when their families met in the summers in Smallville. Lauren recruited Meredith to help with the Justice League. Meredith was the first, and only, human to be a part of the Justice League.  
  
In time Lex became one of the best presidents the United States had known. He was one of the most people-oriented presidents. He and his vice president, Pete Ross, changed the face of America, making it a better place to live.  
  
The two families remained close and to this day still spend the long, hot, summer months together in Smallville. 


End file.
